The Plan
by keeperoliver
Summary: In order to protect his friends and Family, Harry sought help from a different source. It doesn't include Ron and Hermione. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters recognized in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: I am writing this story, to fill in some time, while waiting for fred aholic to answer my pleas. If there is anyone who knows of the status of Theresa, please let me know, as I am worried about her. I have been losing contact with her on a more frequent basis, and the loss of contact keeps getting longer and longer. Anyway, this story is Harry's seventh year my way. Hope you enjoy.

Also note that thought separation will be by using TP. This does not mean Toilet Paper. It means The Plan.

TP-}

The Order of the Phoenix members were in disorder, They had received a letter from Harry saying:

To the members of the Order of the Phoenix:

Please make no attempt to retrieve me from my current residence. I have made arrangement for my safe removal, to a secure location. Please pass on this information to all my friends and family. Do not worry, as my help is most reliable. If you continue to make plans, please include Mr. Fletcher in them, as I am sure he will be of great assistance.

Yours truly

Harry Potter.

Moody was laughing at the message as if it were a joke. "Does Potter really think he can leave there with out being seen. The Death Eaters have been watching his residence for three days now. They know his every move. They are just waiting for the shields to drop, to make their move. Stupid, brash child. This is no game we play. Remus, you know him better than anyone else here, what do you think?"

"Alastor, I really have no idea what Harry is thinking. He must know that the DE's will place all kind of containment charms, making it impossible to escape. If he thinks he is playing a game, which I doubt, then he is playing in a game that only ends in death. His death. I don't think Harry is that ignorant. For six years, he has avoided death in one way or another, mostly from Voldemort. He knows the stakes if he fails, therefore, he must think his plan is better than any we can come up with. I think we should still continue with our plan, as if we never got this message. It may be that Harry was hoping it would get intercepted, throwing the DE's off course. In any case, we have to be able to respond, in case we are needed. What I don't understand, is why Harry wants Mundungus involved. He would be the last person I would trust."

"Well, I say we get Fletcher, and make our plans, as he will be needed anyway, if just for an extra body. Fred and George, and maybe Ron, and Granger, seeing as they are of age. Molly will not like it, but we can only do what we can do, with what we have available."

Tonks chimed in, "I think I might know where I can find Stinky, I mean Fletcher." and she left the meeting.

She arrived in the street of Hogsmeade, standing outside of the Hogshead Inn. She entered, and looked around, and sure enough, sitting at the bar, talking to thye bar keep, was Mundungus Fletcher. She walked up to him, and had to hold her breath, as he stunk of Tobacco and alcohol, and other unfriendly odors. "Fletch, You're needed. Come on let's go."

He knew who it was talking to him, without turning around. "Leave me be Tonksy, I be in no shape, to be of use to anybody. Just let me sit here and enjoy me self."

'Sorry mate, can't do that. You have a special request for you appearance. No time to finish your drink, I said let's go." And she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him outside, where she side alonged him to HQs.

Once inside, and four or five cups of strong black coffee, they started their planning. It was a particularly intricate plan, requiring the use of Polyjuice. Fourteen people would be needed for the plan, so it was necessary for the Order to use Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron. It was unfortunate that no one saw the rat that was in Fletcher's coat pocket, taking in all this information. Peter had been shadowing him for the better part of two weeks, knowing he was a member of the Order. It has finally paid off.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Fletcher made his way back to Hogsmeade and to his seat at the bar. Peter left the pocket of Fletcher's jacket and left the Hogshead, in his own manner. This was an evening of spy, counter spy, as a pair of unknown, unseen eyes also left, to report his findings.

TP-}

Harry was sitting in his room, in the other wise deserted house. The Dursleys left earlier that day, in order to be safe. They were no happy about this but when told of the real possibility of being attacked on the night of Harry's birthday, they thought it was in their best interest to do as they were asked. Vernon left without a word to Harry, Petunia just nodded her head and said good luck. Dudley had been the real surprise. "Stop, why isn't Harry going with us?" He is in even more danger than us. He is the one who needs protection."

"They know what they are doing Dudley, and Potter will be alright. Now come on, let's get out of here." Vernon said.

"Wait up, I won't be long. I have something to say to Harry. Harry, I know you saved my life, two years ago. I don't why, as I have never given you any reason for you to do it. I just want you to know, that I changed after that. It made me look back on my life, and see all the pain and suffering I put not just you, but all the kids in the neighborhood, and school. I was a git and a bully, and yet you still stood up for me, and saved me. I just want you to know that...well just thank you, Harry. I wish you all the luck in the world for what you have to do, and I hope I get to see you again." Dudley held out his hand, and Harry took it, and was pulled into a hug by his cousin.

That had been four hours ago, and now Harry had to wait. It was two days till his birthday, and he had no intention on being here for it. He hoped his plan worked, and hid friend would be able to help him.

TP-}

A/N: I plan on writing everyday, except for when I update My other story, and if Tess ever responds to my E-mails and starts writing again. I will not abandon this though, as I really do want to write it. Thank you to all my fans for bearing with me. As always, Keeperoliver.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 2

The room was gloomy and dark. It had the appearance of not being used for years. The fireplace was lit, casting shadows around the room, giving it a evil glow. In front of the fire place was a worn chair, with a dark figure sitting in front of it. In front of him was a long table, that was empty of anything, but a figure was suspended above the table, not moving or making a sound. Sitting around the table were people dressed in robes. Several of them were looking at the figure sitting at the end of the table, while a couple were staring at the figure suspended above the table.

They all turned their heads when a figure walked through the door. Peter made his way to the figure sitting at the head of the table, and got down on his knee, as if in obeisance.

"Report Wormtail." the dark person replied.

"It is as you thought,sire. The order is planning to retrieve Potter at midnight on the 31st. Their plan is to use Polyjuice potions to confuse us. They will have 14 members there to use in this deception. Seven as guards, and the rest to take the potion. They will then leave using brooms to leave for a destination they did not discuss. It would be best to ambush them at the start rather than to wait. The element of surprise should be on our side."

"Excellent, Wormtail. You have done well for a change. Is there any here who feel differently about this plan?"

"If I may, sire." Severus interjected. "I think we should reconsider this plan of action. Potter is no fool. He knows we will try to capture him the first chance we get, after the wards are gone. I don't think he wishes to risk the lives of his friends by doing something this rash. If I know Potter, he has a plan in place, that does not include any of his friends. It may even be that he will be leaving before the 31st."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with you on this Severus. Potter is too weak to attempt this on his own. He needs his friends to escape. I will grant you that it is possible that he could leave before the 31st though. I think we should set up a guard, 24 hours prior to the Order's plan, and watch for anything peculiar that might go on. Now, Severus, do you know the person over your head? She should be familiar."

Severus looked up and without changing his expression, nodded his head.

"Good, Draco, do you know who this woman is?"

Draco had been watching her all evening. "Yes sire, It is the Professor that teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. I believe her name is Burbage."

"Yes Draco, her name is Burbage, Charity Burbage to be exact. She has been saying some very damning statements against us. Haven't you my dear? Why don't you say something. Oh, of course. You can't say any thing. Let me take care of that." And with a flick of his wand, he removed the silencing charm on her. " Severus, please help me. Please. I don't want to die."

He just looked at her with indifference, as if he could care less. She continued to plead, but they were falling on deaf ears.

Lord Voldemort moved her so that she was looking into his eyes. "A pity that you had to make those statements. You just couldn't be quiet. Well, I guess there is just one way to make sure you never speak against us again. AVADA KADAVRA!" The body of Charity Burbage dropped on to the table. "Bon Appitite, Nagini."

TP-}

Harry's wait soon ended, as his friend finally made his appearance. "Well, did it go as planned."

"Yes, better than expected."

"Good. So I take it the rat made good his escape?"

"Yes, I imagine he is making his statement to his Master, as we speak."

"Thank you Dobby, you did an excellent job, now if you will, I think it is time we leave this place behind, and start Phase two of our plan."

"As you wish Harry Potter, sir."

"Dobby, if we are to be friends, you have to start calling me Harry. Just Harry, not Harry Potter, Sir."

"I try, Harry, sir, but it is hard. My training was was very strict, and it is difficult to just forget something like that."

"I know Dobby, but if we are to go out into the public, I need you to talk to me as if we were friends, not Master, and slave. And I don't want you as a slave. I am going to need a friend. This is going to be a tough road ahead, and I will need you to be able to speak freely what is on your mind, without fear of punishment. I never want you to punish yourself while you are with me. Is that understood."

"Yes Harry, sir, I understand. Dobby is not to punish himself. Now Harry, where do we go next?"

"I believe the Shrieking Shack will be the best place to set up our operation. Just let me send this note to the order, with Hedwig." Harry reached in to let Hedwig out of her cage. "Girl, I want you to take this to the Order. Then I want you to go to Ginny and stay with her. It may be a while before I see you again, but it has to be this way. Alright girl?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot, and rubbed her head against Harry's Hand, and gently nipped his finger. Then with the message attached to her leg, she left.

Harry and Dobby then left themselves, to find them in the confines of a filthy run down building that Harry had not been in for years. Dobby immediately went to work, cleaning up, to make it livable. Once that was done, he popped to the Hogwarts kitchen, and with Winky's help, got some food for him and Harry. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this very often, so he brought enough for several days, using a stasis charm to preserve the food.

Harry then went to the bunk Dobby had transfigured for him, and went to sleep. Dobby did the same, using the bunk he made for himself, after he put up charms to protect them while they stayed there.

The next morning, Harry got up and did his morning ritual of using the Loo, showering and brushing his teeth. He got dressed, and came out of the bathroom, to the smell of breakfast being served by Dobby. "Dobby, I don't know if I told you, but you are a life saver. Breakfast smells delicious."

"Thank you Harry, Dobby does his best."

They ate, and Dobby cleaned up when they were done. Then they sat and talked about what needed to be done next.

TP-}

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, when Hedwig arrived bearing Harry's note.

To the Order of the Phoenix

Just to let you know, I am no longer at my place of residence. Please don't try and find me, and be assured that I am fine.

I will be sending messages through a secure means, as to my progress. I know you are upset with me, for doing What I am doing, But it is the only way to make sure that no one else is injured, or worse, Killed.

Wish me luck

Harry

Minnie sighed as she read the message. What has he got in mind she thought. 'Yes, Harry, we all wish you luck with what ever you have planned. Please be safe.'

TP-}

When Mrs. Weasley received the message of Harry's departure from #4, she cried. Harry had become like a son to her, and she cared for him dearly. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew what ever it was, it was dangerous. She didn't know how the children were going to take this, but she felt they had to know. With the wedding plans already completed, she just continued through with them.

Noise from the stairs brought her attention to the herd of red haired kids making their way to the kitchen table. Ginny looked to her mom, and saw the tears staining her face. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"Yes dear, and I will tell you all, as soon as everyone is here."

When everyone was seated, and had a plate in front of them, she got their attention. "What I have to say, is not easy. Harry has decided to leave Hogwarts, and has taken on the responsibility of finding what ever has is searching for, with the help of a friend. He left #4, and his location is not known to anyone. If any of you know what his plans are, we need to know, so that we can help in any way we can."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and lowered their heads. They knew what Harry was doing, and were upset that he decided to go it alone. When they left school, it was with the thought that they would share in this mission. But Harry, being who he is, thought differently.

Hermione felt there was no way he could accomplish this without their help. She got up from the table, and went outside. Ginny got up to follow her, when Ron put his hand on her arm, "Let me. I know what she is feeling, and I think I can help."

Ron then left in search of Hermione. He found her down by the stream, sitting down, tossing pebbles into the still water, causing ripples. She looked up to see Ron approaching. "Why is he doing this alone Ron? He knows we can help him. Why can't he accept that we want to help him? I fear for him, out there all alone. Well, not alone. Who is it that he has to help him? He needs us."

Ron ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. Harry was the most frustrating person he knew. He was pigheaded, obstinate, and over protective. "Mione, we have been with Harry for six years. He is like a brother to me, but at times he is so infuriating, I want to kill him. He is doing this to protect us. He does not want us in the line of fire. It's part of that saving people thing he does. I just hope he stays safe. I don't know who it is he has helping him, but, I hope he is able to keep Harry from harm." He pulled Hermione into a comforting hug.

Ginny was watching her brother and her best friend. She wished she had someone to love like they did. Harry had broken up with her at the end of the year, and it crushed her. She really did love Harry. "Please be safe Harry. I know that you don't love me, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She whispered to herself.

While she watched the two, she heard a fluttering of wings, and saw Hedwig fly towards her. She landed on Ginny's shoulder, and gently nipped her ear. "Did Harry send you girl? Does he want me to watch you while he is off doing his hero thing." Hedwig just hooted softly, as if in acknowledgment.

TP-}

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his chair like always. He had just received his report from the last patrol watching #4, with no change in status. He gathered his group that were going in to capture Potter. "If we are all ready, let us depart and capture Potter. Remember, what you do to the rest, is of no concern of mine, but, Potter must remain uninjured, except by me. Now let us go."

Four hours later, he was torturing Wormtail, for his false information. The house turned out to be empty, and the Order members never showed up. Potter had escaped, and in their frustration, had destroyed #4. Before they could do anymore damage, Aurors arrived to drive them away, but not without capturing a few of the Death Eaters. The Carrows, Mulciber, and Snape had been captured. Like Sirius, they had been sent to Azkaban with out a trial. Since the Dementors were gone, the task of guarding the prison, was once again in the hands of the Goblins. They were not any less forgiving than the Dementors.

Wormtail died by the torture inflicted on him by Lord Voldemort, but no one seemed to be sorry for the fact. Voldemort was now down five of his Death Eaters, with very little hope of getting any of them back. He tried breaking Lucius out last year, but since the Goblins have taken over, it was a hopeless cause, as they were not easy to gain control of, like the Dementors had been. It was also hard to take over the Ministry, as Bones had started a full search of all wishing to gain entry in to the Ministry. No, Voldemort did not like the way things were turning out. He even tried to gain control of Hogwarts, but since the Cabinets had been destroyed, and Severus was captured, and Malfoy was not attending, there were no means for him to gain entry. Where was he going wrong. Did he have the wrong people doing the things that needed to be done? This had to end, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 3

The next few days were rather random for Harry and Dobby. Getting supplies and Books that Harry thought he might need, when they found a Horcrux. Harry had explained to Dobby what a Horcrux was, and what he knew for a fact what destroyed them. At the time, all he knew was Basilisk Venom was the only thing he knew of that destroyed them.

He told Dobby of the talks he and Dumbledore had concerning what the objects might be. Harry told him of the Diary from the second year, was one. The ring that Dumbledore had found from the Gaunt family was one, and was destroyed. He didn't know how Dumbledore destroyed it though.

He then went over a list of suspected items that he and Dumbledore conceived. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaws Diadem, which he had to explain to Dobby what it was. Slytherin's Locket, and Voldemort's Familiar, his snake Nagini. There was also the possibility of Gryffindor's sword, and the Sorting Hat. Except for Nagini, all of these objects had belonged to the Four Founders.

The sword had been discounted, as it was never found, until Harry pulled it out of the Hat, during the Chamber incident. If it still could be summoned by a true Gryffindor, then the likely hood of it being a Horcrux was slim. The same was true to the Hat, although Riddle had access to it. No, he felt the original six were the actual Horcruxes. But Harry felt like he was missing something. He felt there was another Horcrux, but he was not sure what it was.

"Harry, does you think any of the items might be protected like the locket that you and Dumbledore went after? If the Locket you took was not real, then where is the real one? And do you think we are enough to finish this task that Professor Dumbledore has set for you? I thinks we needs more help, sir. I thinks I know who we should get, But, you and him may not agree."

"Dobby, I told you that if you had a point, to go ahead and make it. Who do you think we need to get to help us?"

"Well, sir, Dobby thinks we need someone who has been around the Dark Arts. Someone who knows of the ways of Dark Wizards and Witches. Someone who knows the right People to contact, if we need something. Someone like Kreacher, sir. He probably knows things in Black Manor that we could use in our search. He would be able to help in protecting us, and if he answers to your call, would be able to get things you and I may not be able to get."

"I don't know Dobby, we didn't get along at all, when I was staying at the Manor. Why would he answer to my call, after what we felt back then?"

"Well, Harry, even though it is not official, or you haven't made claim, it is to my knowledge that you are the heir of the Black Family Estate, left to you by your Godfather Sirius Black. If this is true, then Kreacher is your House-Elf, and must answer to your call."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try. Here goes. KREACHER, can you come here please?"

There was a pop, and the wrinkled form of Kreacher was standing before Harry, bowing and grumbling. "You called Kreacher half-blood master?"

"Yes Kreacher, I was wondering if you would be willing to help Dobby and I in a search?"

Kreacher looked at him with distrust. "Why would half-blood master need Kreacher's help, if he has Dobby to help him?"

"Kreacher, you have knowledge that neither Dobby or I have. You have access to places that we don't. You know people that may be able to help us, knowingly, or unknowingly. We need you in order for us to do what we have to do."

"Kreacher knows none of these things you say. He is just Kreacher. What could he know that you would need? Why should Kreacher help you who were friend to Traitor Black?"

Harry remembered when Kreacher refused to help him find Sirius during the Ministry fiasco, where his Godfather died. Even turned hid back on Sirius by going to the LeStranges to tell them of Harry's looking for Sirius. He had been asked to report to Bella, if something like that happened. By doing that, Sirius died, and Harry's friends had been hurt. Hermione and Ron, the worst.

"Why did you hate Master Sirius so much? What did he do to you that you would lead him to his death? Was he so mean to you that he meant nothing to you, even though he was your Master, and you were sworn to protect him by blood?" Harry flared, as anger took over.

"Kreacher did not know Master Sirius was going to die. He was told by Mistress Bella to tell her if someone was looking for Master Sirius. She and Master Regulas were always nice to Kreacher."

Harry looked up at Kreacher's last statement. "Master Regulas? That was Sirius' brother, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was always kind to Kreacher."

"Kreacher, what was Master Regulas' middle name?"

"Why would Master Harry want to know that?"

Harry pulled out the false locket, and Kreacher jumped back when he saw it. "Where did Master Harry get that?"

"From a basin, hidden in a cave, covered with poison. A good friend died because of it."

Kreacher started to cry, "Yes, that is where he left it those many years ago. Master Regulas asked me to take him there to help him get it. I was taken there to make sure that the Master would complete his task. It hurt Kreacher to watch Master Regulas go through so much pain. But he finished what he needed to do, and then told Kreacher to try as best as he could to destroy the locket, but Kreacher failed. He is a bad elf, he failed his Master."

"Kreacher, you did not fail. This locket was protected by dark magic, and could only be destroyed by certain means. If you did not know of them, then it is not your fault. Where is the locket now?"

Kreacher went to his cubby hole, and came back with it in his hand. He gave it to Harry, and Harry placed Regulas' locket and chain on Kreacher's neck. He cried at this and threw his arms around Harry's legs. "Thank you Master Harry. Kreacher is most proud to be wearing Master's locket."

"You're welcome Kreacher, now will you help Dobby and I. What we are looking for are just like this necklace, Evil, black arts items. They need to be destroyed in order to destroy the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher will help you destroy the evil one, in any way he can."

"Thank you Kreacher. Dobby, can you take me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Yes Harry. Also, if it alright with you, there is something I would like to check out as well. I think you should take Kreacher with you."

"Probably a good idea, as I will need a way out. Care to join me on a little adventure Kreacher?"

"There is no drinking involved is there Master?"

"No Kreacher, there is no drinking involved. Just a little visit to a dead snake."

Dobby and Kreacher took Harry to the Bathroom, and Dobby left for his mission, and Kreacher went with Harry for his mission. He and Kreacher opened the portal to the Chamber, and slid down the chute to the passage. Harry led them to the door to the entry into the Chamber. When it opened, Harry and Kreacher went to the body of the Basilisk. Harry removed the final three fangs , careful not to let any of the venom on his skin. He thought for a minute. "Kreacher, could you skin this snake for me please." which Kreacher did. It made for a sizable package. Harry shrunk it down, and put in his robe pocket. He and Kreacher left, and waited for Dobby in the bathroom. Dobby arrived ten minutes later, all smiles.

"OK Dobby, what are you so happy about. You look like the cat, that caught the mouse."

Dobby pulled his hands out from behind his back, holding the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry picked him up and spun him around. "Where did you find this Dobby?"

"In the Come and Go room, Harry. I went to the Ravenclaw Common room. There is a statue of Lady Ravenclaw there, with the Diadem on her head. It looked familiar, and I finally remembered where I had seen it before. I saw it there while storing some things from students who graduated. I even held it up to admire it. I then put it back where I found it, so that no one would know I touched it. So I went back, but it wasn't where I left it. I had to search for it, and found it on a bust of someone. That's why I took so long."

Harry remembered a crown he found and putting it on the bust himself. He laughed at this, causing Dobby and Kreacher to look at him funny. "That was me, Dobby. I found it when I was looking for a place to hide a book. I put it on the bust so that I could find the book later on. At that time, I thought it was a crown. I didn't know what a diadem was. I had a Horcrux in my hand, and didn't know it."

Without thinking, Harry put the diadem on Dobby head, as a joke, but Dobby immediately went rigid. Harry saw what he had done was a mistake, and tried to take the Diadem off of Dobby's head, but it wouldn't come off. Dobby's eyes started to take on a different look. Where once were innocent unremarkable eyes, there was now a pair of intelligent knowing eyes. He was rigid for a few more moments, and then went limp. The diadem came off his head, and fell to the floor.

Harry picked up the diadem, and Dobby. He took Dobby to a desk, and set him down. "Dobby, are you all right?"

:Dobby looked at Harry blankly for a second, and then that look of intelligence came back. "Of course Harry, Why wouldn't I be. Oh, Harry, I wouldn't recommend you putting that on anyone Else's head, as the piece of soul stored in it, will attempt to take over it's wearer. It tried to take over my mind, but the knowledge that Rowena passed on to me, stopped it. Harry did you know that all the forbidden curses were once used for good measures. I will have to tell you about them sometime. Right now, I suggest we return to our abode, and destroy these abominations."

They got back to the shack, and with the Basilisk Fang, Harry had Dobby destroy the Diadem, and Kreacher the locket. Kreacher hugged Harry once more, for helping him to complete the task his Master Regulas placed with him.

TP-}

Mrs. Weasley worried about her youngest child. Ginny had been acting strange lately. not eating right, staying in her room, preferring to be alone most of the time. She didn't know what was causing it, and Ginny wasn't talking. Hermione and Ron couldn't or wouldn't talk to her about their thoughts, and they themselves were acting strangely. All this since Harry disappeared. It had to have something to do with it, but what. And why were they staying away from each other. Ron and Hermione were always together, and seldom got with Ginny, and Ginny did not go out of her way to find them. She hoped this would pass, as the three needed each other, to stay strong, especially Ginny, as she was all alone.

Hermione was constantly crying. She thought it was her fault for Harry not wishing to take her and Ron. "I know why he couldn't take us with him, it's because he didn't want to hear me complain all the time. You know how I am, when I'm faced with a problem where I can't find the answer. Like that message in the fake locket. Who is this RAB. It seems like I should know him, like I heard of him before. I just can't remember where. What do you think Ron? Ron? RONALD WEASLEY, wake up."

Ron jumped up at the scream he just heard. "What? What's the matter, did you figure something out?"

"No Ron, I just wanted someone to pay a little attention to me when I say something. What, do I remind you of Professor Binns or something like that?"

"No Mione, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night. Have you seen the way Ginny has been acting lately. I don't like what I'm seeing. I think she is going to make herself sick. And the way she sits and talks to Hedwig all the time, like she was talking to Harry, it's Scary."

"I know Ron, I've seen it too. You're right, I hope she snaps out of it soon.

Ginny was sitting in her room, petting Hedwig's head and neck, talking to her. "Where do you think Harry is girl? Do you think he is safe? Do you think you could find him if you had to? Would you take him a note for me girl?"

Hedwig gave a look to Ginny as if to say, yes, I will do that for you.

Ginny wrote a long letter to Harry, and Hedwig left with it. Ginny hoped she could find Harry and would return with an answer.

TP-}

Voldemort was quiet. He for the first time that he could remember, was at a loss. The Ministry and thew Aurors were getting stronger. The Order of the Phoenix was Getting stronger, and he and the Death Eaters were getting weaker. He was afraid to send them out on missions. He had lost eight more Death eaters, and the Dementors have been driven away by some unknown group. He had never seen so many wizards and witches with Patronas forms. There had to have been fifty in Diagon Alley during the last Death Eater Attack. He had sent four Death Eaters, and twenty Dementors. The four were taken prisoner. and the Dementors driven off, and not a single loss to the Light Side. He was going to have to stay low for a while and try to rebuild, but these young DEs were a waste of time. They knew nothing, and thought they were exactly what he needed. How did Potter manage to do the things he does. Voldemort wished he had a dozen Death eaters with the abilities of Harry Potter. Her would not sitting here doing nothing if he did.

Things were not looking good for the Dark Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Harry had a restless night. All night long he kept having feelings of impending doom. Friends dying. People he loved crying over dead kinfolk. He dreamed it was all his fault, because he wasn't fast enough. He awoke to the sound of pecking at the window, Kreacher opened the window, to let Hedwig in. She flew right to Harry, and landed on his leg. Harry scratched her neck and petted her back, knowing she loved it. "Kreacher, do we have anything to give to Hedwig for her hard work?"

Kreacher brought a plate over that had three sausages on it for Hedwig. She settled down to eat her treat, while Harry took the letter and opened it.

Dear Harry:

You insensitive prat!

You complete moron!

You stupid son of a bitch!

How could you leave us and not tell us good bye? Don't you even care about our feelings? Are you so in to yourself, that no one else matters?

Look, Harry, maybe you and I are through as boy/girlfriend, but does that mean you no longer have feelings for the rest of the family either? Mom is beside herself crying. Hermione and Ron, don't talk to anyone, and seek only comfort from themselves. The twins don't come by hardly at all anymore, claiming to be too busy. I try to stay busy, to get you out of my mind, but then I see mom crying, or Ron and Hermione crying. It's not fair Harry. You cannot forget the others because of your breaking up with me. They all still love you Harry, and deserve better treatment from you.

The least you could do is send them a letter explaining why you had to do what you did. They need to know why you left them without a word of reason. Maybe you didn't know this, or maybe they never said it, but they all love you, Harry.

Maybe you and I weren't meant to be together, but I at least thought we could be friends. You leaving the way you did showed me that this wasn't meant to be either. You just don't hurt the people you care about Harry. By doing what you did, was like a slap in the face to every one.

Please, just write to Mom, Dad, Ron and Hermione, and let them know you are safe. that is all I ask of you. Do this for the people that care about your safety and well being.

And just so you know, even though I will move on like you asked, I will still harbor feelings for you, if for no other reasons, as a brother. I can do that can't I? Call you a brother.

Hope to hear from you soon

Ginevra Weasley

Harry had tears streaming from his eyes. Ginny had hurt him more then she could imagine. She was blunt with her pleas. She wanted him to write a letter to every one but her. She said she was moving on with her life, without him. She now thought of him as a brother. This is not how he wanted her to feel about him. He wanted her to love him as Harry, but knew that it was not a good idea for her to love the walking dead. Harry saw no other ending for him. He was to face the most powerful, evil wizard in history, and he held no delusions of coming out of it alive.

Harry wrote a letter, addressing it to Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Hermione. He did not want Ginny to get false hopes. It was the last letter he would write to them until it was over. No matter how long it would take.

Molly was preparing breakfast, when she saw a white streak coming nearer her window. She threw it open, to allow the beautiful bird to enter, She stroked her head, and offered her a piece of bacon, which she accepted. Molly then took the letter from her. She laid it on the table, waiting for the rest of the family to come down for breakfast. She knew it was from Harry, and thought it best for them to share it as a family.

When every one came down, and were seated, she handed the letter to Arthur, and asked him to read it aloud. He took it, opened it, and started:

Dear Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Hermione

I want you all to know that I am fine, and I don't want you to worry about me, as I have help doing what I have to do. Please don't pester Ron and Hermione about what it is. I am sure they are mad enough about me leaving without them, without trying to ignore your questions.

Please believe me when I say, sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you, although I have found out through a source, that is exactly what I have done. It has to be this way, as I could not take seeing any of you hurt or dead. That does not mean that I don't care about who is helping me, but they are better equipped to help me. Yes, Hermione, believe it or not, they are more help than you could be. Don't get me wrong, Your help would have been greatly needed, if those who are helping me chose not to. Hermione, believe it or not, one of them is as smart as Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ron, it is better this way, mate. With the help I have, we can move faster, quieter, and without restrictions. With your temper, you probably thought of a dozen ways to kill me, and I probably deserve them all. Keep Mione safe for me, or should I say for you. She is a precious commodity.

Mom, Dad. Funny, isn't it. All the time I was with you, I never called you that, and now that I am gone, there it is. I want you to know that I have considered this to be true, at the start of second year, when you allowed me to stay with you for the rest of the summer. I never knew my birth parents, but I could never imagine them loving me any more than you two special people. Thank you for accepting me into your family.

Ginny, may you find what you are looking for.

Even though you may not believe it, I love you all.

Respectfully:

Harry

Every one was crying, and Ginny got up and ran outside. It was true, Harry didn't love her. He had just told her to move on. If that is what he wants, fine. She will find what she is looking for. He didn't even make a comment about their being friends, as if he wanted her out of his life all together. It hurt her to see how much Harry had changed because of Dumbledore's death. It was like he had no more room for love.

Hermione had done the same thing Ginny did, except she ran upstairs to her and Ginny's room and closed the door. Harry had found someone else to help with his search, and he thought they were more help than her. She didn't know who they were, but they better be true to Harry, because if for some reason, they fail him, and he gets hurt, she will find them, and do them some serious hurt. There would be no place for them to hide. She hated to admit it, but she knew she held stronger feelings for Harry, than just friends. Just what they were, she wasn't for sure.

TP-}

Two months had gone by, and it was time for the students to head back to Hogwarts. There were spots on the faculty that needed to be filled, and they were wondering who would fill them. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had not heard from Harry again, although they were sure he was the one causing all the misery to Voldemort. Nearly all of his inner circle were either dead, or incarcerated.

Ginny had been talking to Hermione when Colin came in and asked if he could speak with her alone for a minute. She excused herself from Ron and Hermione, and stepped out of the cabin.

"Ginny, I heard that you and Harry broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. I was wondering, if maybe you would consider going on the first Hogsmeade visit with me, as a date?" Colin asked.

Ginny thought, why not. Colin was a cute boy, and she liked him as a friend, maybe it could be more. The only way to find out, was to give it a try. "Sure Colin, I would like that. But we have to get to know each other first, for it to be a date. I know we are friends, but we don't really know each of our likes and dislikes. Would that be alright with you?"

Colin's eyes lit up, "Ya, Ginny that would be great, and he leaned in and kissed her on the Cheek, and turned and left to find his other friends, and his brother. Ginny just held her hand to where he had kissed her, and smiled. It wasn't a lovers kiss, but it was a start, and she liked the gesture. She went back into the cabin, wearing the smile, and saw a look of disbelief from Hermione, and wonder from Ron.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ron?

"Colin just asked me out on a date, and I accepted. Then he kissed me on the cheek."

Ron's face turned beet red, and you could see the anger raising to his mind.

Hermione on the other hand, had tears forming in her eyes. This was going to hurt Harry, deeply. How could Ginny do this to Harry? Didn't she know Harry loved her. Did she think so little of him that she could move on this fast. She hoped Harry wouldn't find out.

TP-}

Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher hadn't been idle. They had taken on Voldemort's best allies, and defeated them. At best, Voldemort had only 10 untrained death eaters. His Dementor's were driven off, and the Ministry's Aurors were able to corral them and ship them to an area that was like a prison for the Dementors, as there was a large body of water between them and the mainland. Dementors were not able to travel over large bodies of water.

They have been unable to do anything about the last two Horcruxes. Nagini was being kept close at hand by Voldemort, and Helga's cup was no where to be found.

Harry and Dobby trained in dueling skills, over seen by Kreacher. It seemed that Kreacher was an outstanding Duellist. Working together, Harry and Dobby could not defeat Kreacher. Even as they grew stronger, and more skilled, Kreacher kept coming up with something new, to keep the two from winning.

Dobby's knowledge was expanding continuously. He was actually changing his appearance, with his gained knowledge. He had gained in height, About 5'2". weight about 9 stone. His ears shortened, and became rounder, almost human like. His eyes no longer bulged, and became lidded. He was no longer thin as a rail. Hair was starting to grow on his head. It was a light brown, and was like Harry's, unmanageable. He had the appearance of a thirty year old man.

Kreacher still insisted on doing the cooking, as he didn't trust Dobby's cooking. This didn't upset Harry in the least, as he loved Kreacher's cooking, and to tell the truth, so did Dobby, though he would never admit it.

School had been in session for about a week, and Harry decided to use the Marauder's map to see how his friends were doing. He found Hermione and Ron in Defense class, with, what the heck, Remus was Teaching the class. How did that happen? Well, at least they were being taught by the best. He continued to look, and found Ginny in Transfiguration's class.

He looked over the whole map, and found nothing amiss, and closed it and canceled the charm. He would look in later in the evening to check again.

After they had eaten, and Harry trained a little more with Kreacher, while Dobby cleaned up, Harry sat back down, and pulled the map back out. He reopened the charm, and found Ron, and Hermione in the Common Room, but watched as Hermione Got up, got close to Ron, and then headed for the Heads dorm. Hermione had become Head Girl, congratulations Hermione, You earned it.

He then continued looking for Ginny, and found her...in a class room, with Colin Creevy, sitting very close together. For a very long time. Harry watched it for an hour, and they hadn't moved. Then they separated and walked back to the Common Room, where they got close together for a minute and once again separated.

He guessed Ginny was moving on. He was about to close the map, when he saw Cho Chang and Ernie McMillan enter a closet on the fourth floor. He watched for a few minutes, when the dots on the map changed from little black dots to little red dots. Harry had never seen that before. After a minute, they changed back to black, and they left the closet to head back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Where they left for their dorms.

He saw Terry Boot go to the Head Boys dorm. Hermione and Terry Head Boy and Girl. Good choices Minerva.

Harry wondered what the red dots meant. as he saw a number of them through out the night. He saw Ron turned to red, Dean, and Seamus turned also, on their own beds. Lavender Brown turned red. Pansy and Blaise were together, and turned red. It then dawned on Harry, orgasm. Each dot meant the person had an orgasm. Ron, Dean, and Seamus must have been masturbating and Cho, Ernie, and Pansy, Blaise had sex. Well now, that's interesting.

Yuckkkk, Slughorn just turned red. That's just disgusting. Harry closed the map, and ended the charm. He went and brushed his teeth to get the foul taste out of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 5

The three companions had wrecked havok on Voldemort's forces. Fenrir Greyback was taken down by Kreacher by use of a magical silver knife. He had hurled at Greyback, while he was dueling Harry. Bellatrix LeStrange was killed when she tried to use a cutting curse on Dobby, but it was deflected by Harry. It cut down a tree, and a broken branch ran her through, piercing her heart. Harry took a jar, pulled the memory, and sent it to Neville, knowing he would appreciate it.

Others had met the same fate. Travis, Crabbe, Goyle, and one they didn't expect, Delores Umbridge. She must have taken the Mark, after Hermione had humiliated her in the forest.

Voldemort was infuriated. His entire inner circle, gone. His most talented wizards, and witch, no longer with him. Either dead, or in Azkaban. Harry found out from Bella that she was keeping something for Voldemort, that would ensure his victory. She didn't say what it was, or where, but it didn't matter. Harry knew what it was. Now , where to find it.

There was only two weeks left to Christmas, and the students would be heading home from school soon. Harry had been watching the map, and Ginny and Colin had been spending more and more time together. He had also found a new color on the map. Blue. Remus and Tonks had turned to red, and then Tonks turned to blue. Harry took a guess, and said she was pregnant with a boy. Way to go Moony. Of course, now he will have to marry her, which he will hate. Not that he didn't love her, but he is afraid of marrying due to his monthly habit.

Another thing he had noticed, was Ron and Hermione were getting friendlier. That was good, as he was hoping they would realize that they were meant to be together. Harry hoped that every one would be happy, when Voldy was finally gone.

Harry had talked with Dobby and Kreacher, and figured out, that because of his connection with Voldemort, and the pain he experienced before he learned Occlumancy, was due to evil Dark magic used on him. He deduced that he himself, was a horcrux. Voldemort had created seven, and Harry, Dobby and Kreacher only had three more to go. Kreacher was the one who figured out where the Cup might be. Since Voldemort never kept any of them around him, but Nagini, it was safe to assume that the cup would be far away, and protected. She figured it would be in either the LeStrange or the Black, family vault, in Gringotts. Since, Andromeda had been dropped from the Black Family tree, and Narcissa was wealthy in her own right. That and the fact that she did not trust her husband, Kreacher felt the cup would be in the Black Family Vault.

"Kreacher, since you answered my call, and you say that I have inherited the Black family wealth. Does that mean I have access to the vault?"

"If you are seventeen, yes, you would be able to enter the vault."

"Then I think it's time to visit the Black Family Vault. That is of course I did in fact inherit it?"

They entered the bank, and approached a empty teller window. "Excuse me, but I am here to check on an inheritance."

"Name please."

"Harry Potter, in reference to the Black family will."

"The Goblin looked up to see Harry's scar, and he took off, asking them to follow him. They did, to an account handler by the name of Axehandler. Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher entered the room and waited for the seated Goblin acknowledged them. Seeing as how they had Treated him with respect, by standing there waiting patiently, he had them take a seat. When Harry said thank you, Axehandler, decided he would help this young wizard as much as he could. "So you are here in reference to the Black Family Inheritance, is this correct?"

"Yes sir. I only ask, because the Black Family elf answered to my call."

"Yes, I recognize Kreacher. The other seems familiar, also, though I have never seen an elf quite like him."

"You may know of him sir, as he use to serve the Malfoy Family. He is Dobby."

"Yes, of course. Now I see the resemblance, but why has he changed?"

"If we tell you, can you keep it a secret, sir? If word got out, I would fear for Dobby's life."

"If it is that important, then I don't need to know, I was just curious. But back to the issue at hand. You are indeed on the Black Will As the main benefactor. Sirius was your Godfather was he not."

"Yes sir, he was. However, I only knew him for a couple of years. Why would he leave so much to me?"

"If you are asking for my opinion, then I would say, so Lord Voldemort couldn't get his hands on it. There is a considerable amount of Money, and dark magic in this vault. Magic and money the he could use. If it all goes to you, minus what he left other family members, He would be sure not to get it, unless you left it to him in your will."

"Well, I can't see that happening. So what happens next. Do you tell me exactly what I am suppose to get."

"Did you not get a letter stating the reading of the will's time and date, young Harry?"

"No sir, never." Harry worriedly answered.

Well, no matter, as you had seven years to claim it. It does worry me though that you did not receive it, It was sent to you at #4 Privet Drive, is that not correct."

"Yes sir, but it may have been received by my Aunt or my Uncle. And if that's the case, I wouldn't have gotten it as they hated anything that had to do with magic, including me. When was the hearing sir?"

"Let me see now, oh, yes, It was on July 31 1995, at 1000 AM."

"My birthday. No wonder I didn't get it. They never gave me anything for my birthday, even if it was supposed to be mine. They wanted to make sure I had nothing. So you say that I Can still claim it. What do I have to do?"

"We have some paper work to fill out, and that should do it for that will."

"What do you mean for that will? You mean there is more?"

"Oh yes Harry, there is your Mother and Father's will, that you should have received on your seventeenth birthday, but since you were gone, we didn't know where to send it. Do you wish to hear it now?"

"If it isn't a disposition, I would like to?"

"You are a strange wizard Harry. You have come in here, talking to me like we are equals. You have been kind, courteous, and respectful,. We do not get that from wizards. I wish there were more like you, however, there are none. So it is no problem for me to read the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, And Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans. I James Charlus Potter , And I Lily Marie Potter, do solemnly swear that we are of sound mind and body, and that this will is legal and binding at the time of it's reading. We leave to one Harry James Potter, all our worldly possessions both within Our vaults in Gringotts. Vault 687, 442, and 6. We also leave him our properties located in Godric Hallow, Potter Keep, and Braintree Manor, situated in Scotland. Potter Manor can only be found if you are wearing the family crest ring. That is the extent of our worldly gain. However, we also leave to Harry, two letters, one from each of us, that we request holding off reading, until you have finished your quest. Yes Harry, your mother and I knew of the Prophecy, and of the items you are searching for. We don't know what or where they are exactly, we just know of their use. Finish this off Harry, so that you can live, Love, and be happy. Always remember Harry, your mom and I love you, and wish nothing but the best for you. Keep strong, and keep you friends close, and your enemies closer.

This ends the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter.

P.S. Axehandler has the letters he will give you, as well as the keys to Godric Hollow, and Braintree Manor. The ring to Potter Keep is in vault #6. We love you Harry James Potter.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. This was the first time he had been told someone loved him. Why did they have to be taken from him? Why did they have to die? Why did Cedric have to die, or Sirius, or Dumbledore. Why did they die, and yet I still live. Fate is a cruel entity.

Harry went to first the Black family vault, and with the help of Dobby and Kreacher, they found the cup, and he had Axehandler to destroy it. Harry was still in the frame of mind that some one different had to destroy the Horcruxes. Axehandler did not want to destroy such a piece of history, as it supposedly had healing powers. Harry asked Axehandler if he knew of a way to destroy the piece of soul contained in the cup, yet keep the cup intact.

Axehandler thought on it a minute, and then called for the bank manager.

A few minutes later, they were joined in the vault by a regal but graying Goblin. He entered thye vault, and asked, "You asked to see me Axehandler?"

Yes sir Manager Ragnok. We have a problem, and I think I have a solution, but I need verification from you to use our chanter. It is to save a valuable piece of magic lore."

"What is this piece, and why do you need a chanter?"

"It is Helga Hufflepuffs Healing Chalice, and it is currently housing a piece of soul of Lord Voldemort."

"I see what you mean. It would be a shame to destroy such a valuable piece of magic. I shall send for Sundancer, as she is our most powerful Chanter. Do you know Fiendfyre Axehandler?"

"No sir, I don't. It is a hard power to control. I was hoping you knew how to control it."

"I do, Does this young man have anything else to do that can be done while we do this?"

"I do sir, I need to go to my family vault and get my family ring"

"It is best you go do it then, as you should not be here when we attempt to destroy the piece of soul in the cup. We will be using some very powerful magic, that can become out of control."

Axehandler took Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher to vault #6. Harry entered it and found huge amounts of Galleons. I mean mountains of them. He also found jewelry, and Portraits, and weapons. He went to the weapons and found a stave, that was encrusted with jewels. There was a hole in the end of the stave, that Harry had thoughts about. He would try it later, and shrunk the stave down and put it in his Mokeskin pouch. He found the family ring with the other jewelry, and took it with one other ring. He looked at the portraits, and they all appeared to be sleeping, He didn't know any of them, so he let them sleep. He then left the Vault, after he filled his bag with galleons, and found another bag, and filled it and gave it to Dobby to share with Kreacher. They started to complain, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. He needed to know that if for some reason they got separated, they would be able to take care of themselves.

they returned to the vault of Family Black, and found the Chanter leaving. She seemed to have some bad burn marks on her, as did Ragnok. Harry went to him to ask.

"It is nothing to worry about young sir. It hazards of the trade. I deal with it. We were able to save the cup, however. It should be fine. Let me try it to see if what they say is true." Ragnok filled the cup with water, and drank from it. Soon the burns on his arm healed, and he was left with clear skin. He handed the cup to Harry, still with water in it. "Sir, will this hurt you if you are healthy?"

"I don't believe so. There is no evil in the cup. Are you thirsty Harry?"

"I am a little parched." Harry drank the water, and all of a sudden he had the worst headache he ever felt. It seemed his skull was splitting open from the inside, He fell to the floor in pain. His scar started to bleed, and all at once, a spirit rose from the scar. Dobby thinking fast, stabbed the spirit with a Basilisk fang, and it disappeared.

Harry was feeling a little better when he asked, "What was that, and why do I feel like I just had a weight lifted from my head?"

"That Harry was a piece of Voldemort's soul. You have been a Horcrux since you were a baby.

With it gone, you have now been granted your full power. Spells should come easier to you. You should have stronger magic, and if I am not mistaken, have full control of wandless, and wordless magic."

Harry stood up, and saw the cup lying on the floor, he looked at, and held out his hand, and it soared into his grasp. He felt the sudden surge in power when he called for the cup. He did not even use a spell. He just willed the cup into his hand.

Ragnok, shook Harry's hand, and left the vault. Axehangler took them back to his office, and Harry picked up the letters from his Father and Mother. He put them and the cup in his bag, and he Dobby, and Kreacher,. shook Axehandler's hand, and left for the shrieking shack.

Harry thought for a minute, and asked, "Dobby, would it be possible for you to bring Madam Pomfry here?"

"yes Harry, I could, but is it wise. She will know where we are, and be able to tell others also."

"No Dobby, I don't think she will, especially with what I am about to give her."

Dobby left, and was back in no time with the disgruntled Madam. "Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this? Where are we, and why have you had me abducted?"

"Madam, please let me explain. I am getting ready to face off against Lord Voldemort. I don't know where it will take place, but it could be here. If that's the case, I have something for you, that will be needed. He reached into his Mokeskin bag, and pulled out the cup, and handed it to her. She looked at it, and then found the inscription on it, telling her what it is. She had to sit. "Is this real, Harry?"

"Yes Madam, and I can promise you it works, from healing burns to ridding one of a pain in the head."

"But why are you giving this to me? Why not St. Mungo's?"

"Like I said Madam, if the final battle is here, this is where it will be needed. Now Dobby will take you back, but I ask you not to reveal to anyone where I am. You can tell them that you saw me, and that I am fine, but don't tell them who I am with. Also, if you can, please tell Hermione Granger, that there is one left. She will know what you are talking about. Thank you Madam for all that you have done for me."

Dobby took her back to her office. and then he left. Poppy placed the Chalice in her spell proof safe, and went to the head dorm to find Miss Granger. She found her almost as soon as she left her wing, as she was walking back from her last class of the day. "Miss Granger, a word if you please?"

"Yes of course Madam."

She followed her into the wing, and her office. She closed the door, and cast spells to ensure privacy. "Miss Granger, you will not believe who I just talked to." Hermione shook her head, "It was Harry Potter."

Hermione jumped from her seat, and grabbed Poppy by the arms. "How is he Madam? Please tell me he is alright."

"He is fine Miss Granger. As a matter of fact, if I were to be honest, he is healthier than I have ever seen him. He is no longer a scrawny, under nourished little boy. He is tall and dare I say muscular. He did want me to tell you something though."

"What is it Madam, please tell me."

"He told me to tell you there is one left. I don't know what it means, but he said you would know."

"He has done it. I can't believe he has done it. Did he say any thing else Madam?"

"I am afraid you won't like it."

"Oh no, please tell me he not going to face Lord Voldemort."

"I am afraid that is exactly what he is going to do, and soon."

"Oh Harry, why?"

She left Poppy's office in tears. She went to Ron to tell him what she just heard.

TP-}

Harry had the map out, and was looking for his friends. He saw Hermione leaving Pomfry's office. She was heading for the Gryffindor's Common room, probably to tell Ron what she just found out. Ron was sitting in the room, across from Neville, probably in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess.

He lookled futher, and found Ginny in the same class room with Colin. He felt a tightening in his chest. They were getting very close. He was about to close the map, when booth dots turned red.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Ginny was angry with herself. So angry, that she took it on Colin. "What did you do? Why? I can't believe you let my go that far. I know it wasn't sex, or at least not the final act of sex, but it could have gone there. I never want you to do this again, Colin. You know how I feel, as I have told you time and time again. I like you a lot, but I am not in love with you. Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and not give in to your hormonal drives."

"Ginny, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, and we didn't do anything, except touch each other. I never felt anything like it before. Ya, sure I have Masturbated before, but this was something else. It was you. Didn't you feel anything at all?"

"Yes Colin, I did. Embarrassment. I have never done anything like that before. If you wish to continue to be my boyfriend, then there will be no more sneaking off to repeat what just happened. You will restrict the placement of your hands to my cheeks, the back of my head, and holding hands. For now on, this class room is off limits, if we are alone. Tell me now, if you can not abide by these rules. If you can't and lie to me, saying you can, and then get caught, You will never forget what pain is. I wish us to continue, Colin, but not like what happened tonight. I don't want a repeat performance."

"Ginny, I don't know if I can promise all that you ask. You don't know what you do to me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you would agree to go out with me. And then when you did, my imagination took off. I really thought that I could win you over, and you would be mine, unconditionally. What you ask, is too much. I would never be able to hold back my feelings for you. So, to answer your request, then no, I cannot keep that promise. If this is the end, then so be it. At least I was able to share some time with the most beautiful girl in school."

"Well, at least you were honest with me. I do hope we can still be friends."

"We will always be friends for ever Ginny. Now, can I have one last kiss, before we break up?"

Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Not what I was looking for, but it will have to do. Good night Ginny."

"Goodnight Colin."

TP-}

There was nothing left for Harry. The girl he loved has mated with another. His best friends were now together, and he was faced with the impossible task of taking on the most powerful wizard the world has ever known. He stood no chance of surviving, even with his new found strength. He just wasn't trained enough.

But, it had to end now. He could not allow Voldemort to gather a larger army. You attack when the enemy is at his weakest, Moody always told him, besides Constant Vigilance.

Dobby and Kreacher did not like the state Harry was in. He was depressed, despondent, disillusioned, and distraught. Why this was they did not know, and knew it wasn't wise to ask, as it would bring back bad memories.

Harry sat up, "Dobby, Kreacher, how do we draw Voldemort into a showdown? Do you have any idea, without getting someone killed or injured?"

Dobby spoke up, "You could always place an ad in the daily Prophet."

Harry jerked up at this idea. "Of course, Dobby you are brilliant."

"It was meant as a joke Harry. I don't think the Prophet would treat this as a personal entry."

"No, you're right Dobby, if I sent it to Lord Voldemort. But what if I sent it to Tom Riddle?"

Now it was Dobby's turn to jerk up. "Harry, you are just as brilliant as I am. Yes of course, the Prophet would treat it as just some one wanting to meet some one else. But where would you have him meet?"

"Well, it could only take place in an area where he is used to. A place he has frequented, and a place he could control what went on around him. He knows I would never agree to go to his preferred area, as I have already been there. With his ego, he would prefer it to take place, where there will be witnesses. I suggest we use Hogwarts as the final battleground."

"Why Hogwarts?"

"If I should fail, at least there is a chance some one else could take over, and they would be able to tell the rest of the wizarding world of what happened. It may also give us a shot at destroying Nagini. He will be completely out in the open, and have to spend some energy, protecting her. With the daggers that I took from my family vault, and the stave coupled with my and, I may actually have a chance to take him with me."

Kreacher didn't like how that sounded, "Master Harry, sir, you sounds like you do not expect to be coming out of this alive. You musts not be thinking like that. You have many years ahead of you, and you have those letters you has to read. You can not go in with this idea. you has to live."

"I also have to be realistic Kreacher. No one has ever defeated Voldemort completely. What chance do I have, when others have failed to do it. No Kreacher, I don't expect to live, but I do expect to take Tom with me. Now, would one of you please place the add in the paper, to meet me on the 12th of December at 7PM on the Hogwarts grounds. Just sign it HBWLP. I think he will get the message.

The next morning Harry read the personals, but did not find his message. he started from the back, and moved his way to the front of his paper. He found it on the front page. in the headlines. How did that happen. He read the article, and found out, that the Prophet knew more than they were letting on. They knew Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, and they knew that HBWLP was Harry the Boy Who Lived Potter. Well, if that doesn't get Tom's attention, nothing will.

What Harry didn't expect, was a special addition later that day. Harry Potter's Challenge Accepted.

The next two days, were filled with Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher practicing day and night. The last day, 11 December, harry rested, in order to be ready. He had his map out, and studied it. Hermione and Ron went through their classes, always together. Ginny went through hers, but never with Colin, who always sat many seats away. Maybe they had a lovers spat, like Hermione and Ron often had. After being intimate, they were bound to be getting on each others nerves, and then having fun making up. Harry just pictured Ginny and Colin in a lovers embrace, after having an argument. He closed the map for now, and would look at it later.

He had lunch with his friends, read the paper. Nothing new to report there, except a poll was put up, asking the odds of the outcome of tomorrow's encounter. Harry was not considered a favorite.

Hermione and Ron were just going through the motions of completing their day. It was the last day, before the Hols, but no one was expected to be leaving, considering what was to happen tomorrow evening. The press was already staking claim to the best vantage points around the school perimeter.

"Ron, I don't like this feeling. It's like we are never going to see Harry again. I can't believe he is doing this?"

"Hermione, It all makes sense really. Harry is striking Vol-, you know who, when he is the weakest. He has brought him to a place, where he can get the most help, and giving You know who a feeling that he could control his surroundings. If Harry was to have any hope of winning, he had to get to him before he got stronger, and in a place that they both knew. It's his only chance to survive." Hermione was crying into his shoulder. She did not expect Harry to survive.

Neither did Ginny. She had consented to be with Colin this last night, because she did not want to be alone, thinking about Harry. They sat back to back, supporting each other. Colin had his member in his hand, and was masturbating, while thinking of Ginny. Ginny felt his movements, and asked what he was doing. He didn't answer, so she turned around, just as he finished off.

"What is the matter with you, Harry is about to face off against the most evil, Vile person ever, and all you can think of is pleasuring yourself. I ask you to be with me to comfort me, not have wicked dreams about me, or who ever."

Harry had witnessed Colin have an orgasm while with Ginny. He must have been a little too excited. He watched as Ginny stormed out of the room. Not happy with his performance I would imagine. Well, I guess that was the last time for my night time visits with the students of Hogwarts.

TP-}

Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher were under Harry's invisibility cloak, awaiting the arrival of Voldemort. They figured he would arrive with his remaining followers. They were not much of an army, but neither were Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher. No, that's not true. Harry felt very good about his friends, and their strength. Dobby had become brilliant when it came to planning. Kreacher was the fiercest fighter he has ever seen, and was quite cunning. They were both armed with Silver blades, in case a werewolf was present. The full moon had already passed, but knowing Voldemort, he could come up with some thing. Harry had his stave, and his poisoned blades for Nagini. Both elves also carried one. The first one to see an opening, would take their shot.

There was a bright flash, and Voldemort could be seen walking through the gates, and up the path, followed by five Death Eaters. He had lost more than Harry thought. There were no disillusion charms being used, as they would have been cancelled once they walked through the gate. Harry slipped out the back of the cape, so Tom could not see him, and went behind the bush that was right next to them.

"Harry Potter, you challenged me this evening, show yourself, so that we may finish this." Tom waved his wand. and the front entrance became a solid wall, not allowing any to one to come out and assist Harry. He turned, and saw the faces of the students and professors gathering around to watch. He knew that Voldemort also put up a shield, which would not allow any curses to come out from the castle.

Harry then turned and faced Voldemort, and stepped out from behind the Bush. "I'm here Tom. It is time for us to end this. Too many people have been hurt by your reign of terror. I hope to put an end to it tonight." Harry saw Nagini coiled around Tom's body.

Tom kissed her head, and put her on the ground, and she immediately raced across the ground towards Harry. This was too easy. A flash of silver shot out of nowhere, and struck Nagini at the base of her head. She went into violent contractions, as the Basilisk poison did it's work.

Tom was completely incensed at this. "What have you done? What is the matter with my Pet? Nagini come to me. What has happened to her. Potter you will pay for this with your life, this I swear."

Nagini's movements ceased, and a shadow could be seen leave her body, and then disappear. The last Horcrux was destroyed by either Dobby or Kreacher.

Voldemort sent his Death Eaters after Harry, but He was able to take care of these with a now visible Dobby and Kreacher. Voldemort stood alone. "So, it has come down to just you and me, Potter. Will you get help from you little servants, to try to defeat me."

"So what if I do, Tom. It seemed like you had no problems sending your scum after us?"

"I NEED NO HELP TO DEFEAT YOU BOY, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MINOR OBSTACLE IN MY PATH. I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU, AND YOUR SO-CALLED ARMY."

"My so-called army has brought you to where you are right now. They are worth more that what you had at your strongest point. Where are they Tom, Where is Bellatrix, or Fenrir, or Lucius. Where is Severus. You're alone Tom. Your army defeated, and you are about to join them."

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry dodged the killing curse, and sent a cutting curse, which Tom blocked. The spells were flowing faster and faster. Dobby, and Kreacher wanted to help, but Harry had made them promise they would not join in, unless he fell.

For half an hour they fought, neither giving ground.

Ron and Hermione were watching from the battlements. Never had they seen Harry move so fast. He was using spells they never heard of. Tom had been cut on numerous occasions. But why were Kreacher and the other person just standing there watching. Why were they not helping.

Ginny was watching from a fourth floor window. She wanted to be done there with Harry to help Battle the Bastard that controlled her back in her first year. As much as she wanted to forget him, she knew for a fact she loved him. Her time with Colin had taught her that Harry was the only one for her. Now she was about to lose him to Tom, the Ass Hole Riddle.

Harry was tiring fast. He had wasted a lot of energy running around avoiding Tom's curses. Tom was bleeding from several different spots, including a deepening stain across his chest.

Riddle was also wasted. Potter was stronger than he imagined. He needed to distract him some how. Of course. He waited until Potter was in the right position, then fired another Killing curse. Harry dodged it, but Kreacher did not move fast enough and was hiy. He went down, with his eyes full open in amazement. Harry saw this, and screamed, "KREACHER, NO!" Harry turned and faced Tom once more. Tom did not have enough energy for another killing curse. and Potter was knocking his spells away with that staff as if they were nothing. For the first time in his life, Tom felt fear. It was a new feeling, and he hated it. Potter was advancing on him only using defensive spells.

Harry finally used his Expelliarmus spell on Tom, gaining his wand. Harry snapped it, and threw it on the ground. He pulled up to him. "You are finished Tom. You will never kill another innocent person again. Did you think I would stop once you killed Kreacher? No, I would not stop. He would not want me to stop. He would want me to see this through to the end."

Harry didn't see the dagger Tom pulled out from his robes. He did not see as he shoved it into his stomach. Tom did not see the Harry's stave lose it's end to show a sword like blade that was razor sharp. He did not see as Harry swung this blade, cutting Tom's head from his shoulders. As Tom's head fell to the ground, Harry looked down to the knife that was buried in his stomach.

He turned around to the castle and to Dobby. He smiled at every one, and collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 7

While Dobby grieved of his friend Kreacher, Harry fought on. When he finally looked up, it was to see Voldemorts head fall and roll around on the ground. Harry turned, and smiled, and then collapsed while clutching his stomach. Dobby ran to Harry, and saw the blade sticking out of his belly. He scooped Harry into his arms, and popped to the hospital wing.

Poppy was standing by the window watching every thing that was going on, so she knew when Dobby popped with Harry in his arms, where he was headed. She cleared a bed, for Dobby to lay Harry on, as he popped in. Dobby Laid Harry down, and Poppy gasped as she saw the silver blade sticking out from Harry's stomach. She banished the blade so as not to do further damage. The wound immediately started to gush blood, and Poppy stopped it with a few spells. Voldemort knew where stabbing Harry would do the most damage. He had punctured his liver, and colon, which was poisoning his system, with his own body wastes. Harry was turning a deathly shade of green. There was very l Little to do for him, as this type of poisoning was not common, and a Beazor would not help. With Snape in prison there was no way to prepare an antidote, as slughorn though a good Potions teacher, he was no master.

Dobby watched as Poppy pulled the covers tight around Harry and covered his forehead with a wet cloth, to cool him off. She was trying to make him as comfortable as possible in his final hours. "Madam, Is there nothing you can do for? I already lost one friend this evening, I don't wish to lose another.I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him. The poisons running through his system, are his own, and therefore not cured by magic. Voldemort knew what he was doing, when he stabbed Harry. All we can do is wait. I expect maybe three to four hours at most. Again, I am sorry."

The doors to the wing opened and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the station, followed by a number of the faculty members. As Poppy walked by, she just shook her head. Hermione and Ginny started crying. They knew what that head shake meant. Ron being as dense as a London Fog, asked. "Why are you two crying?"

"Ron, Harry is dying, you idiot. Excuse me sir, but do you what is happening to Harry?" Asked Ginny.

Dobby looked at Ginny, "He is dying from being poisoned by his own body wastes. When Voldemort stabbed him, he ruptured his colon, and it flooded his body with his own waste. It got into his blood system and he is now there is nothing that can be done for him?" "What is the use of having magic, if you can't save someone . There has to be something we can do?" Hermione shrieked.

Dobby started to back off from the enraged witch, when he remembered the cup Harry had brought to the nurse the other day. He ran to her office, "Madam, what about the cup Harry brought you the other day, could that help him?"

Poppy looked up at this, "It won't hurt to try, but I don't have the right potion to put in it."

"All you need to put in it, is water, the cup will do the rest." stated Dobby.

"That's absurd. Who ever heard of water as being a potion for healing?"

"Please try it, Madam. It worked once before, maybe it will again. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

Poppy opened her safe, and pulled the cup out. She filled it with water, and took it to Harry.

She propped Harry's head up and forced him to drink the water.

It took a few minutes, but soon, a brown foam was being pushed out of his system. The foam cascaded down his stomach and onto the bed. It was like a fountain gushing, as it continued to flow.

Poppy was amazed as she watched the poison being pushed out of Harry's body. She had to make sure this cup remained hidden from the wrong people, as they would want to tear it apart, to see how it worked.

Harry moaned as the last of the poison was pushed from his body. Poppy cleaned him up, and bandaged his wound, after putting a salve on it. Every one was watching , and many of them vomited as they watched the poison leave Harry's body. Poppy forced most of them to leave, in order for Harry to get some rest. Only Minerva, Filius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny remained , besides Dobby.

They watched as Harry remained unconscious. His color started to return to his face, and his breathing became more regular. His system was starting to stabilize. He was returning to normal. Dobby excused himself, in order to take care of his other friend. Kreacher made request to Dobby, should something happen. He now intended to fulfill Kreacher's wishes.

The Professors left, now knowing Harry was safe. Hermione Ron and Ginny remained beside Harry's bedside. They talked quietly as sat there waiting. As night set in, they took turns sleeping, and Ron stayed up first, and was replaced by Hermione. Nothing changed through their turns, and soon it was Ginny's turn. She waited until she was sure Hermione was asleep before she started to talk to Harry. "What happened to us Harry? Where did I go wrong, or what did I do wrong? I loved you, and I was sure you loved me back. Why did we split up? Why did you leave, and not tell anyone? Did you really want me to find someone else to love, or take your place. I couldn't you know. I tried to date Colin Creevy, but I just couldn't find the same feeling I had with you. I am sorry Harry, but I did do something with Colin that I am ashamed of. We were fondling each other, and caused each other to have an orgasm. We never did it again after that. It felt like I was cheating on you when I did it Harry. When you wake up, I hope you can forgive me, as I intend to tell you Properly. Please wake up soon, Harry. I miss you."

She sat this way for the rest of her shift. then Ron and Hermione woke up, and they all left for breakfast.

Harry was having a strange dream. He dreamed he was talking to Ginny, well he was actually just listening to Ginny, and she told him how much she loved him, and missed him. Why had he left without telling anyone? And then told him about her and Colin, and how they were touching each other and causing an orgasm. No sex, bnut it was enough for her to stop all further intimacy. She had felt like she cheated on him. Then she left, and Harry awoke with a start. He was alone in the Hospital wing. Not even Poppy was there. So. that's all it was, a dream. No one even cared to stay around to see if he was OK.

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears. Had he done so much damage to his relationship with his friends that they didn't care for him anymore. He went into full sobbing mode, when the double doors opened to let Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in to see Harry sobbing on his bed. Hermione and Ginny ran to him and pulled him into a hug. He continued to cry uncontrollably into Ginny shoulder. When he finally got control, he pulled away from the two, and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I thought no one cared about me anymore, when I woke up alone here. Hopefully I was wrong."

"Oh, Harry you are so wrong. Every one cares about you. We were so worried when your friend brought you up here. You were dying Harry. Madam Pompfry had to use A magical cup to save you. Harry why did you do this alone?"

"I didn't Hermione, I had help. And I lost one of the two who were with me. As much as I will miss Kreacher, if that had been you, Or Ron, I would have never have been able to finish what I started. Oh, Ron, could you get Neville for me please, I have something I want to show him."

"Sure Harry, Be right back."

When he was gone, he turned to Ginny. "Gin, I was wrong for what I did yo you. I never should have let you go, and now I've lost you. I really do hope Colin is good to you, and If he isn't, let me know, and I'll straighten him out."

"Harry how did you know about Colin? And to let you know, we are no longer together. If you will let me, I would like to talk privately later, if you will? In the mean time, who was that, that brought you up here. I don't ever remember seeing him before. Is he someone we should Know?"

"Ok,Hermione, you might want to sit down. That was Dobby. The same Dobby that tried to stop me from coming to Hogwarts in my second year. He was the first one I got to help me in my quest. We had done good for a while, and then we came to a point where we didn't know what to do. He suggested we needed more help. Kreacher. At first, he didn't want anything to do with us. Then when he told us about Sirius' brother and how he respected Kreacher, I put two and two together."

"Do you remember what Sirius' brother's name was Hermione?"

"I don't remember ever coming across it. Should I have?"

"Remember that engraving you found on the wall going up the stairs at Grimmauld place?"

"Oh yeah, I remember, what was it, right Regulas, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, Regulas Arturus Black, RAB."

"Oh how stupid of me. I should have remembered something like That."

"Anyway, Kreacher had the real necklace, and I gave him the necklace from Regulas. He changed as soon as I gave it to him. From there we went here to get the rest of the Basilisk fangs, and Dobby went to get Ravenclaws Diadem, in the room in which to hide things. I was so happy, in a joke i put the diadem on Dobby's head, and all of Rowena Ravenclaw's knowledge was passed to him."

Harry told their entire adventure to the girls, with a minor pause, to give the memory jar to Neville, and told him to take to the Head office and ask to use the Pensieve.

It was late when he finished, and they had dinner brought to them in order to eat together. Harry then pulled out the map, and told them he had another surprise for them.

He unfolded the map, said the pass word, and when the map was revealed, he said, "Show all."

Nothing happened for a about a half hour, when it showed Pansy and another Slytherin going into a closet. About 10 minutes later the dots turned red.

What was that?" asked Hermione.

That was Pansy and her mate having an orgasm. Harry said, and looked at Ginny.

Ginny saw the look on Harry's face, and got up an ran out of the wing.

"What was that all about?" questioned Ron.

"I don't know." Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione later said goodnight to Harry and left to go get some sleep.

Harry sat there, and again tears were forming. He knew why Ginny got up and left. She wanted to talk privately, and it was probably about that same subject. About how she fell in love with Colin, and then got scared, and broke up with him.

He was about to turn in, when the double doors once again opened. It was Ginny.

"I guess you know why I ran, didn't you?"

"Ya, I did. I saw you and Colin in the room quite a few times. Didn't think much about it till one night, your color changed. It took me a while to get over that one. I'm happy for you though, even though you said you were over Colin, I knew better."

No, Harry, it's true. Colin and I broke up. He couldn't stand being with me, and not being able to do it again. And to let you know, it is not what you think. We were doing some heavy petting, and it got out of control, and we brought each other off by touching each other. There was no sex. It's the truth Harry, whether you want to believe me ot not.

"Ginny, I had a dream you told me that exact same thing last night, so I do believe you."

"That wasn't a dream, I talked with you last night while you were unconscious and told you every thing. Harry, I want to be with you again. The time we were separated, was agony. It hurt me when said you told me you hoped I found what I was looking for."

"Well, have you found it?"

Ginny looked up at Harry, "I sure hope so."

Harry pulled her into his arms, and kissed her for the first time in months.

Every thing was right in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Harry and Ginny were sitting on his bed, comforting each other, when Dobby reappeared. He had tears running down his face, as he approached Harry, "I have granted Kreacher his wish, in case something had happened to him. He is buried next to his master Regulas. He was clutching the locket you gave him. For some reason, Harry, he seemed happy, or at least that was what I took of his expression."

"He probably was, Dobby. He was going to be with his master once again. It's like something someone told me. Death is just the start of the next great adventure. Perhaps Kreacher was looking forward to continue it with his beloved master."

"You do know Harry, that Kreacher loved you as well. Your act of kindness, when you gave him the locket, was the nicest thing anyone had done for him, other than Regulas. He would have done anything for you. Just as I will. You have shown kindness towards a race that is mostly looked down upon by the wizarding world. It was the happiest moment of my life when you freed me from the Malfoy family. And now that we have bonded, I will continue to share your adventures, where ever they may take us. I do however ask a request. Winky is fading away fast, not having a family bond. I was hoping you would bond with her, and take her into the family, as you did Kreacher and I?"

"Of course I would Dobby. I know how it feels not having a family. However, would Winky rather bond with a female?"

"I'm not sure Harry, but I can ask? Winky can you come here please?" Dobby said into the air.

Winky popped into view, standing unsteadily on her feet, looking like she was going to fall over at any time. "Dobbish calls Swinkys and ssshe anshuress. What doesss Dobbish want wiss Swinkyss. Hiccup?" Winky slurred

It was a strange but funny sight watching a drunken House-elf try to answer to a page. Her eyes looked fogged over. Her uniform was a total disaster. you could smell the alcohol across the room. She was in poor shape.

"Winky, how would you like to bond with a witch? To become a family member once again, Or would you rather bond with a wizard?"

"Swinkyss doesn't thinkss anysone wantsss to Bond wiss Swinkyss. SSShe is a bad house elf."

"At least one wizard will bond with you Winky. And if she is willing, maybe a witch will do it. So what do you think?"

Winky stood there, seeming to regain some composure. She looked to Dobby, then Harry and Ginny. She looked closely at Ginny, and walked up to her. "Woulds yous be the witch whos would bond wiss Winky Missy?"

Ginny was taken back by this. She didn't realize she was the one Harry was talking about. "Well, I wasn't thinking about it, but if you accept, I would probably consider it. Would you like to bond with me Winky?"

"If Missy would do thisss, then Swinkyss would love to bond wiss Missy."

Ginny looked at Harry, and asked, "Do you know what we have to do to accomplish this? I sure don't."

"Ya, I know what you need to do. Take Winky's hand, and then say,'I Ginevra Weasley do take in bond The House-elf known as Winky, and assume all responsibilities for her care and well being."

Ginny took Winky's tiny hand in hers, and said the statement Harry had told her. Then Winky took her second hand and placed it on Ginny's hand, hold it with both of hers.

"I Winky the House -elf do accept this bond offer from Ginevra Weasley, and abide by all the rules of conduct that this entails. So Mote It Be." Both Ginny and Winky were bathed in a bright white light, that soon dimmed into nothing. Ginny felt a slight tingling in her arms and legs, and around her heart, as did Winky.

Winky hugged Ginny's legs saying Thank you Miss Ginny. It feels so wonderful, having a family again. Is there anything Winky can do for Miss Ginny?"

"Yes there is Winky, can you get us four cups of tea please?"

Winky looked around the room, but didn't say anything, and popped out, only to return again with a tray and four cups with a steaming pot of tea. She set it on the table that Ginny had transfigured.

"Now Winky, Dobby, would you care to join Harry and I for a cup of tea?"

Winky smiled at Ginny, and said, "Winky would like very much to join yous for tea Miss Ginny."

Dobby accepted the invitation as well, and they were soon joined by Madam Pomphry, Ron, and Hermione, the last two holding hands as they entered. They enjoyed their tea, and filled the time with the tales of what went on at Hogwarts while Harry was gone. Harry pulled out the map, with a stare from the medi-witch. Harry snickered at the look he received. He tapped it saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." and the map appeared. he then said, "Reveal all." and they watched, and commented on the pairs that were changing colors. Pansy was once again at it, this time with Michael Corner. Colin Creevy was with Lavender Brown, Remus and Tonks were at it again with Tonks changing to blue, instead of red, meaning she was still pregnant. Poppy asked about this and Harry told her, "Tonks id pregnant with a boy." Poppy looked questioningly at Harry.

"Are you quite sure about this, Mr. Potter? Miss Tonks hasn't said anything."

"Well I can't be positive about it, but it is the only thing I could come up with. Perhaps it is time for a check up for Tonks. We don't want her getting married when she is too big to fit in a wedding gown, now do we?"

They continued watching the map as Cho, and Ernie McMillan went at it again, and much to their surprise Neville and Hannah were changing colors in the greenhouse. Then they saw a new name appear on the map. Draco approached the closet Pansy and Michael were in. Corner's dot was moving fast from the scene, and Draco and Pansy's were walking back toward the Slytherin dorm. Poppy was ready to inform the headmaster, when Harry asked her to look the other way. Harry knew Draco was in a bad state, losing his father. Then Harry remembered someone else. Madam, do you think Professor Dumbledore will do anything about Professor Snape?"

"He already has, Mr. Potter. Severus was released into his custody, awaiting trial. He will take over for Professor Slughorn, who wishes to go back into retirement. Of course he will stay on until Professor Snape has been tried, but with Albus vouching for him, I don't think there will be any problems. He was acting on the orders of the Order of the Phoenix leader. Now you people finish up, and let Mr. Potter rest, and I will check him in the morning, to see if he can be released for breakfast."

Harry got hugs from every one, including Winky, who blushed when he kissed her cheek. Harry's kiss to Hermione was also on her cheek, which she returned. But his kiss to Ginny was far more than a meer peck on the cheek. It was one filled with love and they didn't want it to end. It had to though, when Remus and Tonks came in. Ginny said her goodnight to the new couple, and to Harry. Remus and Tonks took a seat next to Harry's bed, "Wotcha Harry!"

"Wotcha Tonks, Remus, Have you had a good evening." Harry chided.

Remus was amused, and Tonks was beaming. "Quite nice thank you Harry, and yours, how was it?"

"Well Tonks, it was a mixture of sorrow, pain, elation, joy, amusement, revelation, discovery, and new found family."

Remus chuckled, "Sounds like you had a full evening. Care to explain any of it?"

"Are you sure you can handle it old man?" Harry said straight faced.

"I'm sure I can you young whipper snapper." Remus countered.

"I'm not so sure, you might have a heart attack at one point."

"Harry, there is nothing you could say that would cause me to have a heart attack, or for that matter, to pass out."

"Wouldn't wanna make a bet would you?"

"Alright Harry, what is it you have to say, that would cause me to pass out? Come on, out with it."

"Afraid of a little bet are we, there Moony? Say 2 galleons?"

"Alright Jr. 2 galleons says you can't make me pass out, with what you have to tell me."

Harry pulled out the map, and brought it back to life. The he had it reveal all. Remus looked at Harry, when he said this. "What do you mean, when you ask it to reveal all?"

Harry just pointed to the map. Remus and Tonks watched the different dots on the map. Draco and Pansy's were seen entering the RoR, but disappeared when they entered, then reappeared beyond the entry. they went to the middle of the room, and stopped. after 15 minutes, Pansy's dot turned red, soon followed by Draco's. "What was that all about?" asked Tonks, with Remus agreeing, as he never saw the map do that before.

"Well, Draco and Pansy just copulated, and they both achieved an orgasm." said Harry.

Remus stared for a minute, and then burst out laughing, while Tonks looked shocked, then embarrassed.

"If Padfoot knew the map could do this, he would have had a field day with his riding people he wanted to humiliate."

Harry looked straight into Moony's eyes, "Including you?"

"What?"

"Would he try to humiliate you?"

"Why would he do that? I never did anything like that in school."

"How about two hours ago, in your bedroom, with a certain Pink haired witch?"

Remus was the embarrassed one now. "You didn't?" You did didn't you? How could you. That was suppose to be a private moment."

"You didn't think that when it was Draco and Pansy? Now, the big question, When are you two getting married?"

Remus' jaw dropped about six inches, and Tonks now looked elated. "Ya Remmy, when are we getting married?"

Remus was at a loss for words, "I, I, I don't know what you are talking about. Why would we want to get married?"

Tonks couldn't believe what she just heard. She got up and stormed out of the wing, with tears streaming down her face. "Way to go Moony. You sure know how to win the ladies over. You better make up soon, before she starts to show."

Remus looked at Harry, very upset. "What are you talking about now?"

"Are you ready to pay me those 2 galleons?"

"I may have come close, but I didn't pass out."

"I haven't told you the best part yet."

"Shite, what is it now, pup?"

"I would say you have about two months, to marry Tonks, before she starts to show, bearing your son."

THUNK

"Madam Pomphry, your needed in here. It seems like our new dad couldn't handle the news."


	9. Chapter 9

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Severus Snape was sitting in his, wondering what was going on in the world outside. It's not that he wanted out, or that he was uncomfortable. Since the Goblins had taken control of Azkaban again, treatment of the prisoners had not gotten any better, but their conditions had. They were allowed to bathe three times a week. The food had greatly improved, and they were allowed to walk around the island once a day. It wasn't like anyone was going anywhere. With the barrier going around the island, no one could leave except through the tunnel. This was extremely well protected, and darn near impossible to get to. That damn fleabag Black was the cause of this, but truth betold, he admired him for his ingenuity.

Severus had just finished his lunch, and was preparing for his daily walk, when two guards game and took him to the Administrators Office. He was told to sit, and he did.

"It seems Mr Snape, they have begun trials for the Death eaters, has come up, and your name is next on the list. You will be transported to the Ministry, and placed in a holding cell, until it is time for your trial. I am allowed to tell you that some of them have gone by quick, and some have been very slow. I can't tell you anything else about the conflict. If you are lucky, they will brief you at the trial. Now, we will bring you the clothes you were wearing when you arrived, what was it now, 6 months ago, oh yes, 6 months it was. So if you will, you can dress behind that screen. Your boat leaves in half an hour, so I wouldn't be slow if I were you, we don't want to keep the Aurors waiting."

Severus dressed and was allowed to be led to the boat, after being released by the Administrator. In all fairness, the Goblin had been decent to him.

The boat ride was less than enjoyable, as the seas were rough. It was a slow trip, but they soon made it to shore. He was then led to an abandoned warehouse that was the apparition point for the Ministry. He was then taken to his holding cell, where he was briefed by a senior Auror, telling him there were four trials to take place before him. Severus figured one a day, which meant four nights in this cell.

He was surprised when the next morning they came and got him, and brought him to his courtroom. He was further surprised when he saw Harry Potter sitting in the witness booth. This couldn't be good.

"All rise for the entry of the Minister, who will preside over this case."

"Be seated. Severus Snape you are here for trial, charged for being a death Eater, and your implication in the death of James and Lily Potter, how do you plead?"

Severus took a minute to weigh his chances, and then stated, "Not guilty, your Honor."

"Very well, prosecutor you may state your case."

The prosecution told the court of Severus' dealings with the Dark Lord, how he was the potion master for him, Of his being the one to recruit Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed James and Lily. How he sat back, and allowed people to be tortured. And so on, and so on.

The prosecutor finished his statement, and then it was time for Severus' defense. However, he didn't seem to have a solicitor present. He looked around for someone to move, when Potter stood up, and approached the bench.

"Minister, with the courts approval, I have a written testimony of one Albus Wilfric Percival Brian Dumbledore to present. It will clearly state that Mr. Snape, in order to maintain his status as a spy for the group known as The Order of the Phoenix, he had to allow the tortures of the people referred to by the Prosecution. It also states that He was under orders of Mr. Dumbledore to present to the Dark Lord certain information that allowed him minor victories, which kept him in good standing. He also passed on information that prevented many deaths from happening. They were able to keep this a secret, by using Junior order members, made to look like muggles, or students, who then placed calls or made the alarm, which dis-oriented the attacking Death Eaters. Professor Snape never put a human life at stake, and some occasions, helped a few to escape. He was putting his life on the line, every time he answered the call by the Dark Lord. It is now time for the Professor to be free of the hold that the Dark Lord held over his followers. He was a true hero to our cause, and should justly treated as so."

"Would you approach the bench with this letter, please, Mr. Potter, so that the court may read it."

Although Kingsley already knew it's contents.

"It would appear that Mr. Potter has submitted substantial evidence, as I have personally witnessed Mr. Dumbledore's writing, and judge it to be legal. Mr. Prosecutor, do you have any further questions, or do you wish to read the document presented?"

"No your Honor, Mr. Potter's word is good for me."

"We will now cast votes for the final verdict. If you will please press the button of choice in front of you, we will take a count. The vote was concluded almost immediately. Very good. By a count of 75 -3, the verdict is now complete. Severus Snape will you stand and face the court. Severus Snape this court finds you NOT GUILTY!. Congratulations Mr. Snape It was an excellent decision on your part to chose Mr. Potter for your Defence. Court is dismissed."

"Yes, quite right. As if I had say in the Matter." He turned and saw Harry sitting there with a smile on his face." You can wipe that off Potter. You know it wasn't you who won this case. Insolent little pup." But Severus had the start of a smile break through."Now suppose you tell me how you were able to take down the darkest villian ever to walk the wizarding world, and please spare me the bravado. I haven't eaten yet, and I don't want to lose what I ate last night."

Harry laughed at the Professor. "Well sir, it seems the dark Lord lost his head."

"Well, go on, that can't be all there is to the story, what about the rest of the Death Eaters?"

"We, my army and I, took care of his Death Eaters, before we took care of him."

"Potter, you are not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"No sir."

"Insufferable prat."

"Yes sir, just like my father."

"No, your father was an egotistical insufferable prat. you are not smart enough for an ego."

"Oh come now Professor, I'm not that Dumb."

"Matter of opinion there I'd say. Now how about treating me to lunch, as I am starving, and I don't have any money."

"Very well Professor, but you will owe me."

"Add it to my bill."

"What bill?"

"What ever you are charging me for being my solicitor."

"I didn't charge you anything."

"Then I guess we are even."

"Yes."

"Well lets keep it that way then and you buy me lunch."

"When did you get a sense of humor?"

"I have always had a sense of humor, you just weren't smart enough to catch it."

"Another one of my being dumb remarks."

"Yes, that does seem to come up quite often, doesn't it?"

They arrived at the Cafeteria, and ordered their lunch and chatted while they ate. Severus really did have a sense of humor. And he could laugh at a funny story, such as the one about Remus and his being a father, After they finished eating, they left for Hogwarts to be reunited with the staff. Since it was the Christmas Hols, there were few students there and Harry himself soon left for the Burrow, and the start of his Hols..

TP-}

Harry walked into the house, to be captured into a hug by Molly, It was the first time he had seen her in almost a year. Why she was crying was beyond him, but there she was full of tears. "Oh Harry, my dear boy, why did you have to do this by your self. Why couldn't you get Remus to help you, or some Aurors like Moody, or Tonks. But thank you, anyway for ridding us of that vile creature, and making it all safe again."

"You're welcome Mrs. Weasley. Now can you tell me where every one is?"

"Call me Molly or if you would like me happy, mom. They all went to Diagon Ally for Christmas shopping. They should be back in a couple of hours. No tell me, how did the trial go?"

"Professor Snape is back at Hogwarts, and ready to be the greasy haired git, once again"

Molly laughed at this, "You really shouldn't call him that Harry."

"Why not, he had the nerve to call me dumb."

"I'm sure he meant it in a loving way."

"How do you call some one dumb in a loving way, mom."

"Well I'm not sure, but I think that was the way he meant it."

"I'm just joking mom, we were kidding each other after the trial. He really has developed a sense of humor."

"You know mom, I think I'll take a trip to Diagon Alley myself. I have some shopping to catch up on. Do you need any thing while I'm out."

"Harry, would you pick me something up for Arthur, I'll pay you when you get back, but please not too expensive."

"Of course mom, and you can pay me with some treacle tart, and some home made fudge."

"I don't think so young man. You knew you were getting those anyway."

"Ah yes, but I was asking for a stash of my own."

"Get out of here if you are going. I will see you in a little bit."

"Alright Mom.", and he kissed her on the cheek, and left.

Molly brought her hand up to where Harry had just kissed. She hasn't been kissed for no reason by her children in a long time. It felt Good.


	10. Chapter 10

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: This is hard for me to say. I have lost contact with a dear friend, and I am hoping one of my friends in my reviewers can help me. Fred aholic has not answered any of my E-Mail inquiries, and I am quite worried about her. I know quite a few of my friends are also followers of Tes, and was hoping maybe you knew of her status. As you all know, we were working on a story together, and it has been on hold for near a month. I will not continue the story with out her. If any one should know about her, please contact me with a PM. Thank you all for the time you spent reading this request. Enjoy the story. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TP-}

The Christmas Hols were her, and the ride back to Platform 9 3/4 was filled with well wishings and gift exchanges for the people who would not see each other until after the Hols were over.

Harry would be spending the Hols with the Weasleys and Hermione, and hee was looking forward to eating on of Molly's delightful meals. He and Ginny were making strong progress with their relationship, with very little objection from Ron. His only problem was the snogging that took place in front of him, which was not overly done, as Harry and Ginny liked to share their moments in private.

Hermione and Ron were also making progress, and unlike Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't mind sharing moments of snogging in front of others. They liked the fact that others knew they were together, even if they never made it official. Ron just took it for granted that they were,since Hermione never said likewise.

The Hols flew by, and Christmas morning was quick in coming. Ginny and Ron were always the first to wake up to Christmas, and found it funny to wake every one else, and get the different reactions from the ones they woke up. When Ron woke up Harry, Harry hit him with a pillow, and told him to go back to bed, and leave him alone for another two hours.

When Ginny woke up Hermione, Hermione moaned in her pillow and mumbled, "Ish too early. Ten more minutes, or maybe another hour would be better. Just let me go back to sleep."

It wasn't going to happen, ans soon everyone was done stairs, most dragging them selves down to the drawing room, where the tree was, and the gifts surrounding it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley designated Hermione to pass out the gifts, and soon the drowsiness left every one and was replaced by excitement.

Molly and Arthur were the happiest people there, as their Christmas came early, when Harry started calling them Mom and Dad. It was like they were expecting Harry to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage soon. They had the same hopes for Ron and Hermione, though they knew Ron was slow to make commitments.

As the gifts were opened, and the thank yous were passed around, they then came to the gifts that Harry were to present to them all. Fred and George were given a diary of the pranks that the Marauders used during their time in Hogwarts. Their mouths were open in shock at what they were given.

Ron was given a new Cleansweep used by Professional Keepers, in the Quidditch league, complete with a Broom care kit.

Hermione received a rare book of the life and knowledge of Myrrdin Emrys, other wise known as Merlin. Her eyes became clouded, as she fondled the tome. She was so pleased with the gift, she threw herself on Harry and kissed him all over his face, which caused Ginny to laugh at her response.

Molly and Arthur were given charmed bracelets that had the birthstones of all her children that included Fleur, Hermione, and Harry. If they held their fingers on the stone of choice, they could get the feelings of the one they were holding. They tried this, Holding Ginny's, as she started opening her gift from Harry. They could feel her excitement. Ginny finished opening her gift, and opened the box. Inside was a smaller black velvet box that was about six inches long, and four inches wide. Inside this was a matched set of a necklace, and earrings. The necklace had a large Emerald, that was surrounded by smaller stones that were the color of the sea. A light green blue, that were highly refractive. They seemed to glow, and the color spread to the Emerald, giving it a different color. The earrings were of the same design, just smaller. Ginny took off the earrings she was currently wearing, and replaced them with her new ones. The minute they were both in place, she began to feel Harry's thoughts and emotions. She had a rush of happiness flood her mind and felt her emotions start to copy Harry's. Molly and Arthur also felt this, and knew that Harry and Ginny were meant for each other.

Ginny asked Harry, "Harry, what kind of stones are these? pointing to the smaller blue/green stones.

"They are called Paraiba Tourmaline, and they come from Brazil. They are supposed to give you the feeling of peace and tranquility. If you start to get upset, grab one of the stones, and you should start to calm down. I love the color of them, don't you? And they go so perfect with your hair. You make them more spectacular then they are. You bring out their brilliance and lustre. When I found those in my family vault, I knew they would be perfect for you."

"You mean these belonged to your mother?" Ginny sounded shocked.

"They might have, as all of the jewelry was kept together. If this upsets you, I will bring them back to the vault, and get you something new for you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you may be offended by me giving you something used." Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry. I am not offended. It is rather I am honored. For you to give me something of your mother's, shows me that you love me enough to share your memories of your mom with me. They are beautiful, and like you said, They make me more radiant."

"Ginny, that is not what I said. I said you make them more radiant. And it's true. Nothing could make you look any better than you already are. How do you improve on perfection?"

All in the room looked up at this statement from Harry. What were each of them thinking. Fred and George were thinking the same. "Whoa, some one is smitten with the bite of the love bug."

Molly thought, "If Ginny had any doubts about her and Harry before, they are now gone after that statement."

Arthur thought, "I'm going to have a talk with Harry."

Ron thought, "I wonder if any one else is hungry?"

Hermione thought, "Damn it. Why can't I find someone with romantic thoughts like that. Why do I fall for the one who's only praise is for a great Quidditch move, or a great game of wizards chess? And Harry knows exactly what every one wants or needs. I wonder where he found this Awesome book and to top it all off, it even has notes in it written by different people, including Godric Gryffindor, Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw, Ignotus Peverell, and a few more. How does Harry do it, make you feel special, with the simple act of giving a gift. Ginevra Weasley, you are one lucky witch, I hope you realize that."

For the strangest reason Harry felt he had to explain to Hermione where he got the book from, "Um, Hermione, can I talk with you for a minute, in private? You don't mind do you Gin?"

"No, Harry. Go ahead, I know you want to explain something to her."

Harry took Hermione upstairs to Ginny's room. "Hermione, this book is from the Potter Family Library. I found it in the Family vault, like I did Ginny's Jewelry. It seems the Peverells and the the Potters were related. That is how the book came into our possession. It is very special Hermione, and there is no one I know who would take better care of it. It meant a lot to me, when I saw your eyes, as they fell on the book."

"Thank you Harry, but how did you know I was wondering how you came about this book?"

"Hermione, we have been together for six years now. In all that time, I have learned to read your expressions, and what emotion went with them."

"Damn it Harry, why do you have to do this to me?"

Looking confused, Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you talking about. I gave this to you because I care about you. I probably love you. Why would I want to hurt you?"

Hermione took his face in her hands, "Harry, I know you don't want to hurt me. I know you care for me, and even love me. That's it though. You are so perfect. You know how to care for people without even trying to show it. You love the people you care for. You may find this hard to believe, but those are the qualities in the man I hoped to fall in love with. So who do I end up falling in love with. Ron, who has the emotional range of a teaspoon, like a famous person once said."

"Uh Hermione, I believe that was you?"

"See, that's what I am talking about. You remembered. If you were to ask Ron, I bet he would say,'I heard of it before, but don't remember where.',or something to that affect. How I envy Ginny. But just so that you know, I would never try to put myself between you and her. But if anything should happen between you, and you should break up, Do keep me in mind. And thank you Harry, for caring enough to tell me about this book. You're right, I will cherish it and protect it. It is more special to me than you expect."

"Yes, it probably is. Right now, however, I believe we should be getting back, as Gin will most likely be sending Fred and George after us, if we stay much longer."

They got up to leave, when Ron burst through the door, and hit Harry in the face, with a closed fist. Harry went flying back on Ginny's bed. Hermione had her wand out and was going to curse Ron, when Harry shouted, "Hermione no! Leave us, so that Ron and I can talk."

"Harry, he just hit you in the face. Hard telling what else he might do?"

"Hermione, please. Ron is not going to do anything else, but listen, aren't you Ron?"

"Why should I listen to the guy who is dating my sister, and hitting on my girl?"

Hermione started to yell something, but Harry stopped her. She stormed out of the room with heat rising from her in waves.

"Sit down Ron, please?"

Ron sat on Hermione's cot, anger still on his features.

"Ron, listen to me, nothing went on between Hermione and I. We just talked."

"Why should I believe you? You know I have liked Hermione since third year, and would take pleasure in the knowledge that you can take her from me, with just a kiss."

"Do you think so little of me, as this is what you expect me to do? Do you think so little of Hermione that she would try to tear Ginny and I apart? Ron, when was the last time you told Hermione how you feel about her?"

"Hermione knows how I feel about her, without having to remind her."

"I repeat, When was the last time you told Hermione how you feel about her?"

"I guess I haven't really. I just assumed she knew. I mean, how could she think other wise, the way I am always around her, holding her hand and such."

"Ron, women like to be told how a man feels about her. They like to be reminded constantly. They like to have the attention of the person she cares for. They like to have conversations where they both take part in it. They don't like to be guessing if her mate is feeling the same way she does. You need to go down and tell her how you feel about her. She has feelings for you mate, but she doesn't think you feel the same way. Maybe she is reaching out to me for attention, but that is because you haven't shown her any. Like what you got her for Christmas, Techniques on flying. Did you get that for her, or for you. You know she is afraid of heights, why buy her something she would never use? And when she became emotional over the gift I gave her, why didn't you try and comfort her, rather than let her throw herself on me? Do you want me to go on, as there are more things you need to learn?"

"No, I get the picture. But why does she run to you when she is upset, or happy, or concerned, hell any kind of emotions that she is showing?"

"Because I truly care about Hermione, and I tell her. Ron, Hermione is like the sister I never had. She has shown this time and time again. She has taken this to mean I love her, which I do, but I am not in love with her."

"It's it the same thing isn't it?"

"Ron do you love Ginny?"

"You know I do Harry."

"Are you in love with her? Like you would want to be with her for the rest of you life, in love with her?"

"I see what you mean now Harry. There are different kinds of love. That's what I need to tell Hermione. She needs to know I am in love with her.

"Finally, you get the picture. You are one hard nut to crack."

"Harry, I'm sorry about the punch. I wasn't really thinking, just reacting."

"It' ok Ron, just don't do it too often, as I am rather fragile."

"Ya, right. Well, I better go and try and get Hermione to forgive me."

"Good luck with that, she is really pissed right now."

"Don't I know it. Did you see the heat that was rising from her as she left? I swear you could have cooked an an egg on her forehead if you were a mind to."

He and Harry made their way downstairs, with Ron asking Ginny if she knew where Hermione made off to. She pointed outside, and that was where he headed.

"He better have some very good words ready, if he is expecting Hermione to even consider him as a boyfriend."

It took about an hour, but two shivering bodies made their way back into the Burrow, holding hands.

TP-}

The three were back to school, after the Hols, and were getting settled back into the swing of things. Ron and Hermione were together, and let every one know, much to the consternation of Lavender. She was hoping she could rekindle the flame of last year, but it wasn't to be the case.

Harry and Ginny were not so obvious in their relationship, thus the confrontation with Colin and Harry. "Colin, Just so that you know, Ginny and I are together, and I don't take kindly to having guys hit on my girlfriend, ex boyfriends or not. Please don't force me to make an issue of this. Ginny and I are happy, and that's the way it is. Do you understand?"

Colin looked disappointed, but he had too much respect for Harry, to dispute his words, plus the fact that Ginny positively glowed when she was around Harry. "Ya, I understand Harry, and I'm sorry, I just didn't know you and Gin were together, as you haven't made it known."

"It's ok Colin, still friends?"

"Still friends? I didn't know we were Friends in the first place?"

"Hey, you are still standing aren't you? Do you think you would be, after hitting on my girl, If we were not friends?"

"Thanks for understanding Harry." and they shook hands, and Colin left them in peace.

Harry felt like doing a little exploring, since he was never able to do that when he was trying to stay alive for six years while in school. He made his way around to the different class rooms, tried to re-enter the Chamber, but since defeating Voldemort, he has not been able to speak Parseltongue. Then he found himself on the fourth floor, East wing. He remembered Fluffy, and the Devil's snare. The magic Keys. The Giant Wizards chess set, the room with the troll. The room with the potions, and the riddle. And finally the room with the Mirror. He was surprised to find it still there. He stepped in front of it, to see his parents again, but almost passed out, when instead of his parents, he saw Sirius Black. Sirius was waving to him, and feeling like a fool, Harry waved back. Much to his delight, Harry saw Sirius smile at him, as if he knew Harry waved back. Harry wondered about this, and decided to test his theory. He flipped Sirius the bird, and Sirius burst out laughing. Harry couldn't believe it, he was actually seeing Sirius Black. He decided to test it even further, hoping against hope that it was true. "Sirius, can you hear me? If you can, but can't answer me, just nod your head twice."

Sirius' face became confused. "I can hear you Harry, but why this is, I don't know?"

Harry almost passed out, as he could hear Sirius. It was a distant sound, but he was able to understand him. Tears were forming in Harry's eyes. This was better than a wizard painting. "Sirius, if I were to leave, and come back, would you still be here?"

"I don't know Harry, but I know that you can't stay here forever. Why do you want to know?"

"Because there are some people I want to be here, if you are here when I come back. I will be back in about a half hour, just so you know to be where you are, when I return."

"Alright Harry, I will be looking for you."

Harry left in a hurry, to find Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They were all in the Gryffindor Common Room, and looked up, when Harry entered. "Harry, where have you been, and why are you all out of breath?" Hermione asked.

"Later Hermione, right now, I want you all to come with me, as I want to show you something. Ron has already seen it, but it has been a while. They all left to go with him, and Hermione and Ron were surprised when he took them back to their first year adventure. When thwey got to the door, leading to the room of Harry and Quirrell's confrontation, Hermione and Ron looked worried. "Harry, mate, I don't think we want to go in there. Too many bad memories."

"I agree with Ron, Harry. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please guys, there is something I want you to see?"

"I will go with you Harry." Ginny said.

Reluctantly, Hermione and Ron went in with them, and Ron was shocked to see the mirror he had seen in his first year. "Harry, is that the same mirror from first year?"

"Ya mate, go ahead, and take a look, and tell us what you see."

Ron stepped in front of the mirror, and he saw him and Hermione with two small children standing there with them, A girl, and a younger boy. "Hermione, I need you to see this."

Ron moved out of the way, and Hermione stepped in front of it. She shouted out in glee. "I received my NEWT scores, and got 11 O's, the best results, in over 100 years."

Ron was bewildered. He was sure she would see the same thing he saw. He decided to be quiet for the time being. Hermione stepped out of the way, and pulled Ginny in front of the mirror. Ginny had her eyes closed, as she wasn't sure what she wanted to see in the reflection. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, it's ok to look, it won't kill you."

Harry stepped away, and Ginny opened her eyes, and promptly passed out. Harry ran to her side, and hit her with an Ennervate, to revive her. She came to, and said, "If that's what I have to look forward to, I don't want to marry you Harry James Potter."

Harry looked hurt. "What did I do to you Gin, that so upset you?"

"I was there with a baby in my arms, two tugging on my skirt, and about 100 others running around, getting into trouble. I looked like the human equivalent of a rabbit."

Hermione and Ron burst out laughing and Harry has an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, a few more than I would have wished for, but not a bad thought when you come to think of it."

Ginny just huffed, "Fine you want all of them, then you can carry them around and deliver them"

There was more laughter from Ron and Hermione.

"OK, Ginny why dodn't you step of to the side, and let me see what is there." Ginny moved, and Harry stepped in front of the Mirror.

What Harry saw almost threw him into a fit of laughter. Sirius was laughing his arse off. "What the hell are you laughing at Pads?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped what ever they were doing. Was Harry talking to the mirror, and was that Sirius he was talking to?

"I didn't know I would be able to see the others reflection. Ginny's was the best one ever. You should have seen her face, it was priceless."

Now the three were flabbergasted. They Heard Sirius, as well as Harry did. But as soon as they stepped into the view of the mirror, Sirius vanished. They moved back out of the view, and he was back. "DON'T DO THAT. MAKES ME DIZZY AS ALL GET OUT. Sheesh. Harry, I have been thinking on this since you left, and I have a theory. But we need to find a tome of magical doorways, probably from Merlin's time. If I am right, I may be able to come back, as I never really died when I came through. I don't know where you can find such a book, but I hope there is one?"

"Harry, I think there are some chapters in the book you gave me on magical portals. Wait here, while Ron and I run to retrieve it. We'll be right back", and the two ran off to go get the book.

"Does she really have a book like that Harry?" Sirius asked, hoping against hope.

"She does Sirius, I gave it to her for Christmas."

Sirius started to cry. It was the first real hope he had since coming to this place.

Now Harry became curious, "Sirius, have you seen Mom and dad since you crossed over?"

"Harry, you are the first human being I have seen, since I fell through the veil. Talk about a lonely and gloomy place. I had all but lost hope until you showed up. Ginny, will you try to stand in front of the mirror. When you do, I want you to think of nothing but me. Can you do that?"

"I'll try Sirius." She cleared her mind, and thought of nothing but Sirius. she then stepped in front of the mirror, and was shocked as she saw Sirius standing there with a gleam in his eyes. "I can see you Sirius." Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"I see you too Ginny, and damn do you look good. Filled out in all the right places."

"Watch it there Pads, that's my girlfriend you're drooling over." Harry growled.

"Sorry cub, it's been too long without seeing a beautiful woman, ad Ginny is definitely that. Some guys get all the luck. James, now you, what about Hermione?"

"With Ron."

"Shit. A day late, and a galleon short. What does she look like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry shrugged , "OK I guess. Pretty, just as smart, maybe even smarter than the last time you saw her. Her hair is tamer, more body, than wild curls. Nice really."

Ginny snorted, "Sirius, Hermione is beautiful. If you thought I filled out nicely, then wait until you see her. She cuts quite a figure."

They talked on for a while, until Ron and Hermione came back. "Harry, I found it. It talks about the veil, and the Mirror of Erised." Before Hermione could go on, Sirius stopped her.

"Hermione, could you do me a favor? I want you to clear your mind, and then think about nothing but me. Then I want you to stand in front of the mirror, and tell me if you see me."

Hermione did this, and stepped in front of the mirror, and grinned hugely, there he was. "I see you Sirius."

"As do I. Ginny, thank you for correcting Harry's feeble attempt of describing Her. You are right. Hermione, you are a vision of loveliness, only equaled by the other female standing in this room. Now what was that you said about the Mirror of What's it's name."

"Thank you Sirius, and it's called the Mirror of Erised. You are not going to believe this, but it is the sister of the Veil, in the Dept of Mysteries. According to this book, if you put the two face to face, and say the spell to draw you back, the Mirror of Erised will pull you back to our world."

"Hermione if this works, remind me to kiss you when I get back. Never mind, as I will probably do it anyways, as well as Ginny, and any other female that may be there. How long does it take to complete to do this. The wait will be murder."

"Once in place, the spell should be almost instantaneous, However, getting all parties to agree is another matter. I imagine the earliest would be this weekend, with all parties agreeing. We will talk to Professor McGonagall in the morning, and she can try and get the Dept of Mysteries to agree. Then there is getting the Mirror safely to the Dept. and allowing Harry to be there to draw you through. Wait, Harry can ask Dobby to come here please?"

"Dobby, can you please come here?" There was a pop, and Dobby was there.

Dobby was standing in front of the mirror, and was startled to see Sirius Black. "Harry, why is Sirius Black in this Mirror?"

"We'll explain it , once Hermione asks you what she needs to ask?"

"Dobby, can you bring Professor McGonagall here please?"

"Yes Hermione." He popped out, and almost instantly, he was back with Minnie. She was in front of the mirror, but the vision of Sirius vanished.

"Miss Granger, I hope you have a good explanation for this. And why are you out, after curfew. Of course you being a Head girl, but what about the rest. You need to start enforcing the rules if you wish to keep your Position Miss Granger."

"Hermione was in tears, when the Headmistress was done with her tirade. Harry spoke up. "Professor, We are here to correct an injustice done to a fellow wizard. If you feel it necessary to punish any one, then it has to be me, as I instituted the whole thing. If after I explain the situation, you feel it is still necessary to punish me then do it, but only to me."

"Mr. Potter, even though you have proved your self, beyond compare, You do not have the authority to bargain for the other students disregarding of the school rules. Now tell me what it is you wanted to see me about Miss Granger, and we will see about punishment afterwards.

By the end of the explanation, Minerva was quite convinced the students were pulling a practical joke on her, until Harry asked her to clear her mind, and to think only of Sirius Black. She did, and stepped in front of the mirror, and was surprised when he appeared. It was only a matter of minutes to convince her, that what she heard was true, and she agreed to help in any way she could.

It was with her help, that an appointment had been made for this group, plus two more to be at the Dept. of Mysteries 9 AM Saturday morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 11

The plans had been made for the transportation of the Mirror of Erised by Dobby. Dobby was excited at the fact that Harry trusted him for such an important venture. The mirror was the key item for the return of Sirius, and Dobby would take the best care of the magical device. Dobby had stopped transforming, and he had filled out quite a bit. He no longer had pencil thin legs, long pointy ears. Long sharp nose, and big bulgy eyes. He no looked like a proper elf, with more human like features. He was also brilliant, He read all the the time he was not working. He was removed from the kitchen, and assisted the Professors, in grading tests, home work, quizzes, and classwork. He also corrected the books that the students were using, as many were outdated. He had also created new spells, and charms.

Harry and Remus, along with Tonks were excited at the prospect of getting Sirius back. They talked about the time he was with them after his escape from Azkaban, and his time being locked up at #12 Grimmauld Place. They also talked to Kingsley about getting him freed, following the information Harry provided about Wormtail. It didn't take much to convince Kingsley, as he already knew of the traitor. It took an hour of his time to get Sirius cleared of all charges. Every thing was all set for the event that was to take place tomorrow.

The people to be in attendance would be Harry, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Kingsley Ginny, Hermione, and Andromeda. Narcissa was asked to attend, but she declined, fearing Sirius' wrath. Dobby would also be there, to return the Mirror once the Task was completed. The dept of Mysteries had asked for the use of the mirror in the future, and the Head Mistress had agreed when it was explained what it was to be used for.

It seems that the Veil was used to spare peoples lives if they were dying of a untreatable malady, that would now be cured. There were a total of twelve people that were on the list, that family members knew how to contact them. It had to be a family member to contact them. In Harry's case, being his godson, Sirius did a blood sharing with Harry when he was a baby, ensuring Harry would get everything in Sirius' will with no argument form the Black Family Members.

After they finished with the plans, Harry bid every body a good night, With Harry giving Tonks a kiss and a pat on her belly. She slapped her his hand away, and laughed when he pouted. "You did make me his Godfather didn't you? I deserve the right to rub your belly, to say hello to little Teddy."

"Ya you do Harrry, but not while Remus is around, he gets jealous."

"Well, maybe I do, but in Harry's case, I can overlook it. I mean he is the one who told us about it."

TP-}

Harry approached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and said, "Hello Matilda, you are looking fine this evening. Are going out to a party Later, looking for your male friend?"

Matilda Blushed brightly, "Harry, you don't have to announce to the whole school, now get in here, so I can finish getting ready."

Harry chuckled at the portrait. He entered the Common Room,and was treated to the funniest sight he could remember ever seeing. Hermione and Ginny were sitting there, staring at each other, with Hedwig sitting on her perch, staring down at them.

Harry stood there watching them for 15 minutes, when Hedwig flew down and landed on Ginny's leg.

"Why did Ginny win, I didn't blink me eyes?" Hermione questioned Hedwig's judgment

Hedwig looked at Hermione and barely fluttered her eyelids.

"You mean to tell me that, that constitutes as blinking? My eyelids never made contact with each other. OK, but, with that being a questionable decision, let's make it two out of three."

Ginny laughed at her friend. They became bored while waiting for Harry to end his meeting, and Ginny went to get Hedwig to referee a staring contest for them. The winner got maid service for a week, from the loser. School work was not included in that service. Ginny had won two straight games. "Come on Hermione, don't be a sore loser. Alright, but this is it, as Harry should be back soon. She had her back to Harry, and didn't see him. When Hermione was going to comment, Harry put his finger to his lips to quiet her.

The game started , and Harry went right to Ginny, leaned in and Kissed her, causing her to close her eyes, which caused Hedwig to fly to Hermione's lap, declaring her the winner. Hermione did her victory dance singing, "Oh yeah, I did it, I beat you, I'm gonna win. You don't stand a chance now. I'm on a roll. You're going down girl. Get ready, I have a list already for you. Let's finish this."

Harry and Ginny were laughing at her antics, never seeing Hermione act like this before. They liked it. Ginny told Harry to go sit in the corner, and don't try to break her concentration.

They started their contest, as Hedwig took her position. The rules were simple. They could not do anything but stare at their opponent. They could do nothing to break their concentration. This lasted for about 20 minutes, when all of a sudden Hermione sneezed. Hedwig flew down onto Ginny's lap, and Hermione fell back into the couch. "Damn allergies. Shite. Alright Mistress of Magic, what do you want from me this evening, you humble servant is here to please?"

Ginny brought a finger up to her chin and thought. "Well, let me think on it for a minute, I'm sure I'll think of something. Oh, one thing you could do, is bring Hedwig's perch back upstairs, as I think she deserves some attention. What do you say girl? Do you want some lovin?" and Hedwig flew over to Ginny, and settled on her leg. Ginny started to scratch behind her neck, where she couldn't reach, and Hedwig was asleep in seconds. Ginny kept up her scratching, as it was comforting for her as well. Hermione grabbed the perch and headed for the Dorm,when Ginny asked if she would draw her a bath as well. Hermione nodded, and took the perch upstairs. About 10 minutes later, she came back down, and told Ginny her bath was ready. Ginny sat up, which disturbed Hedwig. "Sorry girl, but my bath is ready." She went to put Hedwig down, but she refused to be put down. Ginny was getting a little upset. "Come on Hedwig, I want to go take a bath." Hedwig looked at her with her big brown eyes. "Let me guess, you want to take a bath as well?" Hedwig nodded her head. Ginny took her with her, and they took their bath together.

When they came back down a half hour later, Harry joined them on the couch. He could smell the fragrance of strawberries coming both from Ginny and Hedwig. Hedwig was rubbing her head against Ginny hand, as if saying thank you. "You're welcome pretty lady. We'll have to do this again next week." And Hedwig just nodded her head again, liking the idea.

Harry started to rub Hedwig's head, and comment, "Hedwig, I think you need to stay in the Dorm tonight, as you will be getting a lot of unwanted attention if you go back to the roost, smelling like this. Why do you think I hang around Ginny so much. Being beautiful, and sharing the aroma of fresh strawberries with me, is beyond my self control."

Ginny looked at Harry at this admission. "You really think I'm beautiful? You, who could have any girl on the planet, think I'm beautiful?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I don't think your Beautiful." Ginny's head dropped, thinking Harry just admitted to her he didn't think she was beautiful. "No Ginny, I don't think you're beautiful, because to think that, that would mean there is a doubt. I know you are beautiful, leaving no doubt."

Hermione just heard the sweetest thing coming from Harry. Why the hell can't I get a guy like Harry. He is kind, considerate, loving, caring, dependable, and a major hunk, glasses and all. No, I have to fall for Ron, who can't chew and think at the same time. I'm going to have to ask Harry to give Ron lessons in being a perfect boyfriend.

They broke up their little gathering, and headed to bed, looking forward to a big day tomorrow.

TP-}

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Dobby were eating breakfast early, in order to make it to the Ministry. Dobby had moved the Mirror the prior evening, to avoid the day workers in the Dept. He had set it up the way Harry had asked, and left it there for the following day's activities. About seven AM, Sirius took up his position in the Mirror of Erised. Of course no one could see him, but he wanted to make sure he did not miss this most important meeting. He had been having his doubts about the whole thing, then he thought back on what Harry had accomplished just for Sirius. If it had not been for Harry, he would not have escaped Azkaban. He had thought about this hard. If truth be told, he could have escaped any time he wanted. But when he realised that Harry was going to school with a death eater sleeping in the same room as him, it was too much for Sirius to take. He had to escape and protect Harry. Then, if it wasn't for Harry, he would have been put to the kiss of a Dementor. True, a lot of it had to do with Hermione, and her time turner, but Harry was still involved. If it hadn't been for Harry's letters while Sirius was stuck at #12, he would have gone crazy. Harry even got Hermione and Ginny to write. Forget Ron, he couldn't even take time to write his Mom.

Sirius wished he could have contacted James and Lily to let them know what was going on. Even though time had no meaning in the veil, being the only person made this a very miserable stay. Why wasn't he allowed to see his brother in mischief, and his beautiful Wife. As he was thinking all this, he could feel someone try to talk to him in his mind. Why now, of all times to go crazy, why just before I leave. The sound became louder and louder. Calling his name, as if from a far off place, but coming closer. 'Sirius. Sirius. Can you hear me Sirius. Sirius Black.'

Sirius couldn't take it any more. "What do want from me. I finally get a chance to get out of this God forsaken place, and now you show up? Where were you when I had no hope?"

"Sirius, this is Albus Dumbledore. I have a message for you to take back with you, for young Harry. Tell him I am very proud of him, as is his mother and father. Tell him they love him and miss him, and wish they could have been there for him. You are getting the third chance to be with him, and very few get a second chance. Since you came through the veil alive, and Harry figured out how to retrieve you from you second prison sentence, I have been given the opportunity to talk with you about Lily and James. Tell him that there is a painting of them in the Potter family vault, that will activate when he talks to them for the first time. Their will has been waiting to be read since his seventeenth birthday. At the reading, there are two letters to him that will explain this. It will also explain other things, but right now he needs to find these paintings and activate them. It has been arranged that the portraits will be current in their memories, so he will not have to replay all his bad memories. Once again, Sirius, tell him that we, Lily, James, and I all love him. Also tell him to visit me in the Head Master's office, so that we may talk. Good bye Sirius, and enjoy your third chance to be with Harry." And the voice was gone. It was not long after this, that the members of the little party started to show up. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks walked over to find Sirius sitting in a Lotus position, waiting for them. He looked out at them, and broke into a huge grin.

"Hi every one. Did you all get enough sleep? Hermione, did you bring the Book with the spell?"

"OH no! I forgot the Book. How stupid of me." Hermione shouted.

Sirius had the look on his face like 'WTF'.

Hermione then broke out laughing, pulling the book out, and showing it to Sirius. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

After every one was settled, Harry took the book from Hermione to say the spell that would hopefully bring back Sirius.

Harry took his position between the two portals. He read the spell several, before he put the book down. He took one last look at Sirius, nodded, which Sirius returned. He then looked at the rest, and nodded once again, which was returned. Harry then started, "RETRIVISEUM OCCULARUM ET VISAGE UN ERISED!"

Sirius's image in the mirror, disappeared. Harry's mouth dropped. He ran to the grabbing the sides, yelling his name.'Sirius, come back, please come back. I don't want to lose you again." Harry had tears streaming down his face, as he tried to climb into the mirror to get Sirius. He fell to his knees, not caring what any one thought of his crying. He sat there until he heard:

"Harry, I'm over here." and Harry whipped around to look upon Sirius in the flesh. He was ready to run and jump on him when Sirius stopped him. "Let me get out from in front of this infernal veil, before you attack me, OK."

Harry stopped with a grin on his face, and tears running down his cheeks.

Sirius stepped away from the mirror, and was attacked by the entire assembly of friends. He picked Hermione up and kissed her full, causing Hermione to blush a deep scarlet. He then did the same with Andromeda, Minerva, Tonks, and lastly, Ginny. He then hugged Kingsley, Dobby, where he stopped and asked, "Thank you for your help, but, who are you?"

"I'm Dobby, Sirius, friend of Kreacher the Brave."

"Kreacher the Brave? boy you leave for a couple of years, and every thing changes."

Sirius the went to Remus and pulled him into a hug that lasted a few minutes. Then he went to Harry. With more tears, he picked him up and held him close, like he didn't want to lose him again. "harry, remind me later, to pass on a message from some one, to you."

"I will Sirius, but right now, let's go find us something to drink, I'm parched."

Kingsley led them to the restaurant in the Ministry, and treated them all to a fabulous lunch. They sat and talked about all kinds of things. He finally got to Dobby. "Now what's this about Kreacher the Brave?"

Dobby told Sirius the entire the story Of Harry, Kreacher and his adventures. Sirius was shocked at what was told him, and found a new respect for his family elf. He would remember to visit his and Regulas' grave one day soon. Sirius was thrilled of the engagement and the news of Tonks pregnancy. He was going to have a baby cousin from his best friend and his cousin.

After they ate, They all returned to Hogswarts, where Sirius met Severus, and for the first time, they shook hands as friends. Sirius was going to start this third chance at life, with a clean slate. No enemies. All friends, until they proved otherwise.

Once settled into a room, Sirius went to the Gryffindor Common Room, and found the Fat Lady sneering at him. "Did you bring another knife with you, Mr. Black?"

"No dear lady, I brought you this instead." and Sirius produced a beautiful pink rose, which he magically sent into the pictur to the Lady. she took it, and smelled it, relishing th fragrant odor.

"Thank you Sirius, it has been a long time since I was given a rose."

"you deserve dear lady, after putting up with my behavior four years ago."

Dean Thomas walked out, as he was getting ready to ask for permission to enter, so he just grabbed the frame, and entered. She threw out to him, "Next time ask to enter Sirius."

"Yes love, I will." He snickered.

Harry was sitting on the couch, with Ginny cuddled on his lap. Hermione was sitting next to them just staring at nothing. Ron and Seamus were Playing chess. Sirius looked at Ron, then at Hermione, and put two and two together. He sat down next to Hermione, and whispered in her ear. She looked up at him shocked and bewildered. Was it that obvious.

Sirius got up and walked to Ron. Ron looked up, and stood up to shake his hand. "Sirius, how are you, mate. Sirius Black, this is Seamus Finnegan. Seamus, Sirius. I didn't see you come in, how long have you been here."

"Long enough to know that if you don't go over and pay some attention to Hermione, I will? I can't believe you would let a beautiful girl sit by herself while you play a silly game. I thought you liked Hermione?"

"I do like Hermione, but it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything."

"So then, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, then would you?"

"Aren't you kind of old for her?"

"Look at Remus and Tonks. They're happy, aren't they? Perhaps Hermione could be happy with me?"

"What? You think Hermione would agree to go out with you?"

"Only one way to find out, I'll ask?"

"No, don't, please. I think I know what you are getting at. If you don't mind, I'll go over and ask her to go out with me. If she says no, then you can ask? Is that alright?"

"If you ask her nice, Ron, she won't say no. But treat her like a lady Ron, not like a girl. She is a lady, and a right beautiful one, if I might add."

Ron went over to Hermione, and sat down next to her. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, "Sure Ron, what is it."

"Would you go with me on the next Hogsmeade visit, and if you would, could it be as my girlfriend?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione drew a huge grin on her face, "Yes Ron, I will go on the next Hogsmeade visit, as your girlfriend." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, and melted. He never noticed how beautiful she really was. He leaned in to Hermione for a kiss. Hermione leaned in also, and their lips met, and all Ron could see were WWW fireworks exploding in his head. He had kissed Lavender at the start of last year, quite a bit, and he thought that they were awesome, but they were nothing compared to this. Ron could not believe that he had let this feeeling slip by him for such a long time. He finally realised he was running out of breath, and broke off the kiss, and took a deep breath. At that point in time, Ron felt he had just met his life's mate.


	12. Chapter 12

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 12

The following Morning, after breakfast, Sirius asked if he could talk with Harry in Private. Harry excused himself from Ginny, with a hug and a kiss. He then followed Sirius into a small room off the dining room. Harry conjured a couple of overstuffed chairs for therm to sit in.

"Harry, first off, You don't know how much I want to thank you, for figuring out how to bring me back. I was told that there is holding period of seven years, before you are allowed to move on to the next plain. This is only for people that travel across the thresh hold, alive, and free of disease. This seven years was in place to allow those wrongfully brought across, through the veil. I was the only one there, and it was so boring, but time did go by in a hurry. It had not seemed like two years, that I was there. Now, after you found me in the mirror of Erised, I just sat right there, waiting for your return. Before you got there for the ceremony, I was approached by, Albus Dumbledore. He told me what would happen, and he wanted me to tell you how proud he, your mom and dad were of you. He told me that you should receive letters from both of them, and once you read them, you would know how they felt about you. Albus told me to tell you, that whether you believe it or not, He loved you like a grandson, and all he wanted to do was protect you from the Dark Lord, and the media that would haunt you, if they knew you were around. He new the treatment you received from your aunt and uncle, but he wanted me to tell you, in spite of it, you turned out to be a fine young man. He said more about your mother and father, but, I believe the letters would explain it better than I could, Have you received them yet?"

Harry was about to say no, when he remembered about the two letters he had stuffed in his pocket, and later put them in his trunk. "Ya, although they are up in my trunk. I forgot I had them. Glad you reminded me about them. I'll read them tonight, before I go to bed. Now do you want me to catch you on every thing that's been happening?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. Perhaps we could do it over a cup of tea, or something stronger?"

"Ughhh. Too early in the morning for anything stronger than tea, except coffee. Dobby."

POP!

"Yes Harry, what do you need. I'll get it for you Right away."

"Dobby, your not a house-elf anymore. I would like it if you could get us some coffee, and join us for the story of what we have been doing. You being a part of it, should be here to fill in the holes I leave behind.""Thank you Harry, I will be back to join you in a minute with the coffee." He joined them like he said in a minute, with a fresh pot of coffee.

Harry told Sirius of the plan he devised with Dobby. Dobby agreed with it, but felt they needed more help. They asked Kreacher to join them, and he finally accepted. They told him of the Horcruxes. Harry told him of the discovery of what the map could do. Sirius showed a huge curiosity for this fact, as he never knew it could do that. If it was capable to do that, he wondered what else it could do. Harry then told him of Remus and Tonks, and Sirius fell on the floor laughing. "You're shitting me right, Remus actually knocked up my cousin?" Then Sirius got real serious. "Has he done the right thing about it?"

"They will be getting married soon, if that's what you mean."

"All right then." then he broke into a fit of laughter again.

They went on like this for another hour, until Sirius said he was going to pay a visit to his new cousin.

Harry went to his room, after he got Ginny, and sat down to read the letters from his mom and dad. He wanted Ginny there for comfort, as he knew this was going to be a sad event. He opened his Mother's first:

MY Dearest Harry

I am so sorry we couldn't be there to watch you grow up, and become the strong wizard that you are now. Your father and I would be so proud of you, if we were there.

We want you to know that we love you very much Harry. Even if we are not there with you in body, we are there in is so much I want to tell you, but a letter just doesn't work.

If you go to the Potter family vault, you will find instructions there for you to gain access to Potter Manor. Once in Potter Manor, in the Living room, you will find two paintings. One of me, and one of your father. When you have found them, just ask to speak to us, and you will activate them, and we will be able to converse with whom ever is there. I look forward to this, as I wish to see how my baby has grown.

I know this is short, but what I don't say here, I will make up for, when you come to talk to us.

If you have a girlfriend, please bring her along, as we wish to meet her. Also bring Remus and Sirius, as well as any one they are currently with.

I look forward to seeing Harry.

Your Loving Mother

Lily

Harry wiped away a tear that was traveling down his cheek. He handed the letter to Ginny, for her to read, and he opened the letter from his dad:

Harry My Boy

Don't expect me to get all sentimental on you like your mother did. I don't go for that stuff.

So, if you are reading this, then you have defeated the stain of the wizarding world Mildew and his Miscreants. Outstanding. Well done, son. I knew you could do it. I imagine you had help, and whoever it was, I want you to tell him thank you for me.

I am sure your mother told you about the portraits in Potter Manor. Activate them as we both wish to see and talk to you, and the lovely lady you have chosen to be your mate. Is she red headed? If not, throw her back and go find a red head. Any one else would be to tame for you. You need the fiery spirit of a red head to keep the home fires burning, if you know what I mean.

Also, drag the flea bag, and the monthly with you, if they are still available. If what has happened that I think has happened, then the rat is out of the question for a visit.

OUCH!

Your mom just read this letter, and she didn't like my comment about the red head. She said any woman you are with is welcome in the family. (she better be a red head.)

I better close this for now, before your mother comes back and reads this last comment. Before I go, I want you to know, your Mother and I love you very, very, much, and can't wait to see you and talk to you. Believe me when I say we will see you.

Love from Dad

Prongs, proud member of the group, known as the Marauders.

Harry was still laughing at his fathers letter. He was ready to go to Gringotts, and gain access to Potter Manor.

Ginny finished reading James' letter, and she laughed at Harry's dad's comments. She looked forward to meeting them, and to ensure James knew that Harry indeed did fall for a red head.

Harry and Ginny went to the park across the street from #12, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. They went into the bank, and asked to be taken to the Potter Family Vault.

Ginny was a little green from the cart ride down to the Vault. She did not wish to experience that too many more times. Her and Harry walked to the vault door, where Harry had to reach into a hole, and grip a handle to pull out on to get the door to the vault to open. There was a small prick on the palm of his hand, when he grabbed the handle, and when he pulled on the Lever, the sound of bars being moved out of the way, told them he had been accepted. Harry removed his hand from the hole, and the door opened.

Harry and Ginny were witness to a mountain of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins that filled the chamber. They walked in, Ginny walking in circles to take it all in. She had never seen this much gold before in her life. As they were walking through, another large amount of coins deposited it self on the mountain, making it even bigger.

Harry finally found a desk where he would get his instructions to enter Potter Manor. He filled two bags with Galleons, handing one to Ginny, which she started to refuse, but Harry silenced her with a kiss. He also found the family jewelry, and found a beautiful matching set of earrings, and a necklace, A tray of beautiful rings, both men and women, and a trunk full of books. He shrunk it all down, and put it his robes pocket to go through later.

After another green session for Ginny riding back to the top, they left the bank, and following the instructions in the letter, they arrived at Potter Manor. Harry placed his hand on the family seal and the gate swung open for them to enter. It was quite a walk up the path to the Manor. It could not be seen from the road, and when it finally came in view, they both were overcome with the sheer elegance of the estate that was Potter Manor.. They took in the large fountain that graced the front lawn.. This was surrounded by the mansion, that bering two wings of three levels that extended out from the main building. It's color was white, with a light brown trim around the main entry, and all the windows.

They still had quite a walk to the manor, and the landscape took their breath away. Rose bushes, Lilac bushes, Honeysuckle bushes, combined to make the most wonderful fragrance as they approached the circle that led them to the main entrance.

Harry walked up to the door, and reached for the handle, but the door opened before he could grab it. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then they walked in together.

They could not believe the extravagance of the entry way. Marble pillars lined the sides of the walkway, as they proceeded their way through. When they got to the main part of the building, Harry found a pedestal with a book on it. Harry approached the book, and read what was the instructions for his taking ownership of Potter Manor. As soon as he made the oath, the pedestal and the book disappeared.

"Harry, this is the most beautiful home I have ever seen. Even Buckingham Palace pales in comparison to this. It is so huge, it will take days to tour every room. And that is just the building. Hard telling how much ground you have, and all the out buildings, that it takes to maintain this estate. How are we supposed to find the room with the portraits in it?" Ginny said excitedly.

"I agree, we do need help. Dobby!"

POP!

"Yes Harry, How..." Dobby stopped right there, as he took in the splendor of the mansion. "Harry, what is this place?"

"Welcome to Potter Manor Dobby, our new home. We want to know, if you would like to join us here, and live with us?"

"Would you please pinch me Harry, I want to see if I AM truly awake. To live in a home such as this be more than a person could ask for. If you are truly asking me to live here with whoever else does, then yes, I would like very much to live here. I would do what ever it takes for me to live here. Would I be one of the House-elves who work here?"

"Dobby. how many times do I have to tell you, you are no longer a House-elf. However, we do need to get us a few to keep up this size of a place. Do you think Winky would like it here Ginny?"

"Harry, Winky would like it anywhere, her family is. Winky."

POP!

"Mistress calls for Winky. How may she help you?"

"Winky, how would you like to live here, in Potter Manor?" Ginny asked her bonded elf.

Winky looked up, and and stared at the home she was asked to live in. She turned to take in all the majesty of the Manor. She turned back to Ginny, "Will Mistress be living here also?"

"No Winky, not right away."

"Then when yous do, then sos will Winky."

"Winky, where will you stay, if not here. You can't stay at the Burrow, as Mom would have a fit, and I would think you would want to be away from Hogwarts. Don't you like it here?"

"Oh yes Mistress, Winky likes it very much, but with you not being here, it is not home. Winky prefers to be where Mistress is."

"Well, think it over, Winky. In the mean time, we have to find the room with the portraits of Harry's Mom and Dad. If one of you two find it, just come and get us. Hopefully with the four of us, it shouldn't take too long." Ginny and Harry went to the left, and Dobby and Winky went to the right.

It was twenty minutes, before Harry found the room of portraits. He got Ginny, who was across the hall, and he called for Dobby, while Ginny called for Winky. They both popped in and Harry asked Dobby to get Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, and bring them to the mansion, now that he knew where it is. Harry did not activate the Portraits, as he wanted the rest of the group here. It seemed there were more than two portraits, that needed to be activated.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 13

A/N: I know I was due to update The Master of Magic, but A very dear FriendofMolly, who I shall not name. has shown a very strong curiosity streak. So to quell this state of hers, I have decided to write the next installment to this story. Do not flame anyone, as I will try to write the next chapter of Master either later today, or tomorrow. So for my FriendofMolly, who i shall not name, this is for you sweetheart.

TP-}

Harry had disillusioned all of the portraits, but those of Lily and James. He had Winky , or should I say he had Ginny ask Winky, to retrieve Hermione and Ron, as he new Hermione would be thrilled to meet Lily and James, and would be curious of the rest of the portraits.

Harry and Ginny were totally shocked by the portraits that were mounted on the wall. He wondered if they would actually activate.

Dobby popped in, with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. He asked them all to sit, including Dobby. They chatted, while waiting for Hermione and Ron. They were soon there, as Winky popped in. Again Harry had them all sit. He asked Winky to stay, but she wanted to get everyone refreshments, and then had other things she needed to do. She popped out, and then popped back in with the tea, and biscuits, leaving them on the coffee table between the couches. She then popped back out.

"Padfoot, would you like the honor of awakening my father, or would you rather wait and activate another portrait, one that I think you will find most interesting?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Who is the other portrait of, Harry, or is it a surprise?"

"It's definitely a surprise, one I'm not sure if you remember it or not. Or Remus for that matter."

Remus asked, "If it's a surprise, Harry, why should we remember it? A surprise is something unexpected."

"This is true, but what if you did something while in a state of inebriation, and didn't know you did it?" Harry answered.

Sirius laughed, "You mean we did something while we were drunk, and may not remember having doing it? That is so weird, but it sounds like something we would do. Except, I don't remember Moony ever getting that drunk?"

"I do." remarked Moony.

Sirius was curious, "When were you so drunk, you may not have remembered doing something that may surprise you?"

"Lily and James' wedding night, before they took off for their honeymoon. Remember they were afraid to leave because we were so bad off. We continued to drink, even after they left. I don't remember anything after we toasted their marriage. Do you?"

"I seriously forgot about that one. Yea, we were pretty pissed that night. Remember the rat diving into the punch bowl, so that he would be the one to drink the rest of the spiked punch, and not having to share it? Talk about a drowned rat." Sirius laughed. Remus joined in at the memory.

"OK, enough reminiscing. Remus, how about you, would you rather wait, or would you like to awaken dad?" Harry asked.

"I'll wait. You should be the one to awaken your mother and father."

Harry nodded, and walked up to the portraits. "Lily and James Potter, would you please wake up, so that we may speak to you?" It was like they were indeed waking up, as the two started to rub their eyes, after a good night sleep.

Lily looked down at who had awakened her, and her eyes opened up fully, "HARRY, IS THAT REALLY YOU? OH MY SON, I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU. YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE JAMES. OH GOD, THANK YOU FOR WATCHING OVER MY SON, SO THAT WE COULD SHARE THIS MOMENT."

James looked on the scene, smiling the entire time Lily shouted her praise and thanks to the god above. Once she was finished, he made his comments, "Harry, we are very proud of you, son. It is the strangest thing, seeing or baby, all grown up. Sirius, Remus, I hope you have watched over him like you promised you would?"

Both Remus and Sirius dipped their heads down in shame. "Sorry Prongsie boy, we failed miserably. I went to Azkaban for supposedly killing the rat, and thirteen muggles. It wasn't until Harry's third year, that I was able to escape. Moony here was busy trying to get the Werewolves to join our side, and didn't know what happened. When he got back, he did not know how to find Harry. We are so sorry Lily, James."

Lily was crying, and James was shaking. "So who raised Harry, and please don't tell me the answer, if it's anyone other than a witch, or a wizard?"

There was silence.

Lily straightened up. "Do you mean to tell me Dumbledore put my child in the care of my crazed sister, and her insane, fat pig, of a husband?"

More silence.

"Why that old Bastard. I knew there was a reason I wanted to kick his arse, when we met up with him up above. He never even told us what he had done. All he ever said was he was being taken care of. How the hell did he figure they would take care of my son, when the hated the magical world, so much." James exploded.

"Mom, Dad, it's over now, calm down. Albus did what he thought was right. In a way, he was right. I was not exposed to the fame and glory that would have been my life in the wizarding world. Until Hagrid came and got me for my first year, I didn't even know magic existed." Harry explained, trying to ease the minds of his parents. He changed the subject, by introducing his friends. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet, my friends. This is Ron Weasley, my best mate. He has been with me for my entire school life. This is Hermione Granger. She is the sister I never had, and is the dearest friend you could ever ask for. Mom, she is the smartest person I know, and was the smartest student in Hogwarts, the whole time she attended. And last but not least, Dad's hopes and prayers were answered, as this is my girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, but please call her Ginny, or Gin. She is the focal point of my existence. I don't think she even realizes that one day, her and I will be married."

Ginny just sat there in disbelief, when Harry made that statement. She leaned over, and pulled Harry into a long Heated kiss, to which Ron made a throat clearing sound, which they ignored for a few seconds, then finally broke off the kiss, smiling at each other. Lily and James just smiled down at their son, and his chosen soulmate. Remus, Tonks and Sirius just laughed at the look on Ron's face. Hermione, Dobby and Winky just smiled at the two love birds.

Lily just noticed Dobby and Winky, and wondered, "Harry, when did you get new House-elves, and what happened to our own? Alvin, Simon, Theodore, would you come her please."

Two elves popped into view. "Mistress called Simon and Theodore?"

"Yes I did Simon, but I also called for Alvin. Is he alright, nothing has happened to him I hope?"

"No Mistress, Alvin is fine, But he has taken it into his head that since you named us after those rodents on the telly, he should act like his namesake."

"Oh really, we'll just have to see about that. Alvin." nothing, "Alvin." nothing, "ALVIN!"

"OK!" popped in Alvin. It was the funniest picture you could imagine, as Alvin was wearing a red sweatshirt, with a huge white A printed on the front, and he was wearing a baseball cap backwards on his head. "What is it you wish Mistress Lily, oh fairest of the fair."

"OK, Alvin, that's enough of that, it's not going to work. Now why didn't you respond when I first called you." Lily asked.

"Iwasbusydoinsomthin."

"What was that?"

"I was busy doing something, Mistress Lily."

"What would you be doing that would keep you away from your mistress after all these years? Have you forgotten about her. I thought you liked me Alvin?"

"Oh Mistress Lily, you know I would never forget you, and I don't like you, I love you. I was sitting in front of your shrine I built for you, and Master James. I had wished for a way to be able to serve you again, but I was losing all hope. I was so deep in thought, that I missed your first calling, and your second, and your third. I heard the last one though."

James spoke up, "Did you say a shrine, in our honor. Alvin when did you do this?"

"After yours and Mistress' funeral. The three of us wished to keep you memory alive, so we built the shrine. We will tear it down, if it offends you?"

"NO!" shouted Harry. "Alvin, I am Harry, James and Lily's son. Please do not take down this shrine, as it will pay tribute to the family who loved their son so much, they would rather die, than to see him die. I think it was a great idea the three of you had, and when I get a chance, I wouldn't mind seeing it, if it is ok with you all?"

"Master Harry really wishes to see our shrine? We would be honored to show it to you later."

"Simon, Theodore, Alvin, Please, my name is Harry, not Master Harry, or Sir, or Mister Harry Potter sir. While we are on that subject, I would like you to meet Winky, and Dobby. I hope you will all be able to work together."

Alvin walked up to Winky, "You have a very pretty name, Winky, Goes very well with your most comely appearance. I look forward to working with you. And you also Dobby." Alvin threw out, without even looking at Dobby.

"Winky's looking forward to working with yous too, but it may bes a while before she does. Winky must be with her Mistress."

Ginny cut in, "Winky, why can't you work here, where you are really needed, and just answer my call, when I need you. "

"Are yous sure Mistress Ginny? Winkys will be glad to sleep at the foot of your bed, to be there when ever you needs me."

"Winky, I could never ask you to do that. You need to be where you will do the most good, and I believe that is here. You will be very busy here, while you would be quite bored staying with me."

"Winky will do as my Mistress Ginny wishes. She will answer any call her Mistress makes."

"OK, that's settled then. Thank you Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Winky, you are excused. Dobby, will you stay please?" Harry asked.

"Sirius, would you please stand up and look to the right of Dad's Portrait." Harry took off the disillusion charm to a portrait of Sirius. Sirius looked at the much younger image of himself, and burst out laughing. The image was of a drunk young Marauder.

"I can't believe I did this? Moony, Prongsie, do you believe I actually sat long enough to have a portrait made of myself. Sirius Black, Sirius Black wishes to speak to you. The image in the portrait woke up, looked down on his older image, and fell out of the frame. Then a hand came up, grabbed the inner frame work, and pulled him self up. He looked back out, and said, "Ish that really me, or ish that you, pretending to be me. Or ish it me wishing I was you talking to me, or me wishing I wuzz talking to you? What the hell am I talking about, and to who am I shaying it to? Thish ish all very confushing. I need to go back to bed." and he passed back out, and once again, he fell out of the frame.

"Will someone please tell me what that was all about, and why my portrait came to life, while I am still alive? He's right you know, this is all very confusing."

Harry tried to explain what just happened. "Sirius, You technically died, when you went through the veil, thus, you portrait was able to come to life, in the same state you were in when you had the portrait made. Drunk as a skunk. I don't know if he will ever sober up, but it should make for some interesting conversation, don't you think? OK, Remus, your turn." and Harry ended the spell on the next picture. A very young Remus Lupin. Remus walked up to the portrait.

"Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin wishes to talk to you." The picture came to life, and without even looking out at the assembled people, he passed out, like Sirius did. He did not rise back up.

"Well, that was short and sweet." Remus commented.

"I'll say, how much did you two drink? We may never get to talk to your image though Remus, as you never died. All we might have is a moving Image, that can't hear or speak, or maybe not even see. Now, please remember these are just images, not the real you. With that in mind." Harry moved up and cancelled the spell one more time. There stood a young Peter Pettigrew. Remus and Sirius started for the portrait to tear it off the wall. Harry stopped them. "Guys, this is just a portrait. It's not real. But maybe we can get some answers from it, as to why he turned on you all. Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter wishes to talk to you."

The image of Peter started to move, shaking his head, as if trying to remove the cobwebs. "Did I hear someone say Harry Potter wished to speak to me. Are you a long lost uncle or some thing, of Prongsie. I didn't know he had any relatives. Sirius, Remus. How are you guys? And why does that guy look so much like James, but you can clearly see that he is not James? Where am I by the way. Oh my god, did you guys die, and have a portrait made of your self?"

"No rat boy, you died. You are the one in the portrait, and lucky you are for that." Sirius replied.

"Sirius, are you mad at me for some reason? What did I do? Remus can you tell me what I did? Oh no! He did do it then didn't he. That son of a bitch. I hope you guys took care of the bastard. I knew he was mad at us, but I didn't think he would resort to that. Shit, how bad did I fuck up guys. Please tell me no one got hurt. Severus must have put that damn Imperious curse on me. He was trying to make me change sides you know. Wanted me to become a death eater. I told him to go to hell, as I would never betray my trust like he did with Lily. Stinking coward must have done it behind my back, after Lily and James got married. Where are they by the way. How come I can see you guys, but not them?"

"Peter, I'm Harry Potter, Son of Lily and James Potter. The reason you don't see my parents, is because they are hanging on the wall next to you."

"Hanging on the wall? Oh fuck, I'm so sorry Harry, their dead aren't they? How did it happen?" Peter sounded truly regretful.

"Voldemort killed them, when he came to kill me. Mum's love is the only thing that saved me."

"But how did he get in the Manor. The spells protecting it are the strongest known to wizards? Even if he were told the location, he could not find them. Besides, who would betray them? Every one loved them."

"Are you saying, you don't know about Godric's Hollow, Peter?" Remus asked, a little bit angered.

"Godric's Hollow? You mean where the Peverill brothers are buried? Why should I know about it? I've never been there." Peter answered.

Every one in the room gasped at that statement."OH Peter, It's true, you were Under the Imperious curse."

"Lily, is that you? Please tell me you're all right. Why can't you come out where I can see you?"

"Because Peter, she can't." James said. "You see Peter, she died trying to protect Harry on Halloween night in 1981. She was betrayed, like I was by a friend."

"But who, why won't you tell me?" Peter asked, then he cried out, "No, please don't tell me I did it! I couldn't have done it. I loved you guys as if you were my family." Peter was crying "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't."

Sirius screamed at the portrait, "Well, rat, you could, and you did. You were made the Secret keeper for the Fidelious charm put on the house, and you turned the secret over to the Dork Lard Ass him self. If you had been stronger, you could have fought off the Imperious If indeed you were under it."

Peter was crying even harder. "I would never betray James and Lily, if I were in my right mind. Please believe me."

"Peter, If no one else does, I believe you. I know you would never betray us to Voldemort, if you were in your right state of mind."

"Thank you Lily." Peter sniffed. "I just wish I had Severus here to to either prove it, or else for me to strangle him."

About that time, The portrait Sirius woke up, and poked hid head over the frame, "Have I misshed anything?"

"Just the rat you drunken bum." Sirius said.

"Wormy, is that you, old buddy. How's it hanging. Where are you? How come I can't see you. OH my god, I'm going blind with selective blindness."

"If I didn't enjoy listening to my self so much, I'd shut his ass up." Live Sirius said.

"So, does anyone not believe Peter was Imperioused. I for one believe him." Harry threw out for the people gathered around. No one said different, and they all broke into groups, to talk to the individual Portraits, except for Remus'. He was still out cold.


	14. Chapter 14

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Harry and Sirius were up the next morning, sitting in the portrait room with Lily, James, Sirius and Peter. Remus' portrait looked down on them, wishing he could hear what they were talking about, and be able to answer them. He just sat back and watched.

Harry had told the story of his years in Hogwarts, and of all his, Ginny's, Hermione's and Ron's adventures. Lily and James cringed when they talked about the more dangerous things, like Trolls, Basilisks, Dragons, Dementors, Voldemort and Horcruxes. They felt bad about leaving Harry alone, to face all of this. They died to protect him Voldemort, only to have him face even more danger. How could one so young do all the things he had said, and live to tell about it.

Sirius stepped up, as well as Remus, "Every thing Harry has said is true,Lily, James. His life has been escaping one bad incident after another." Lupin added, "Did you know that Harry knew how to summon a full fledged Patronus while in third year? I taught him the spell, and he surprised me when he was able to produce it by the end of the year. James, it's a stag, he named Prongs."

James whooped and hollered at this statement, "That's my boy!" He said as he danced Lily around the frame of the portrait, causing Lily to laugh. There audience laughed with her, as well as the portrait Sirius. The portrait wondered what was so funny, as he watched the live people laugh. 'This sucks, not being able to know what is happening.'

Remus happened to look up, and see his portrait just moping about, being forlorn. He decided to ask Lily if there was anything that could be done. "Lily, you are the smartest person in the room right now, is there anything we can do to that we can get my portrait to be able to interact with us, as he does not look happy?"

Lily thought on it for a minute. "There might be Remus, but I think you will need Hermione's help, as she is even better than you on research, She needs to find an Audio, and vocal animation charm to put on the portrait. It already has a visual charm. That should be able to allow it to hear, and speak, as well as see."

They didn't have to wait long, as Hermione and Ginny walked in, to greet the rest.

"Hermione, just the person we wanted to see." Replied Remus, "We were hoping you could help my poor portrait, so that he could speak and hear, so that he could join in on our conversations?"

"Certainly, Remus. Vocabulus Animatus. Remus, can you hear and speak to us?"

The portrait Remus almost fell over when he heard Hermione speak, and almost did it again when he answered her. "I hope you can hear me my beauty." He blushed a bright red, when he heard it and when he saw they all heard it. Hermione was smiling brightly, at the compliment.

Sirius joked, "Just great, now we have two of the hairy devils to listen to." His portrait added, "As if one wasn't bad enough." The glares they received from the live and painted Remus, could freeze water.

Harry asked a brilliant question, "Can you guys see each other, the way you are mounted on the wall?"

Peter chimed in, "I don't even know who is on the wall, and can barely hear them speak."

Harry looked around the room, and could not come up with a configuration that would allow all the portraits see each other. He thought about it for a while, and decided to make a little alcove off of the main room, with five wall, and the doorway would have made it a sixth. They were angled so that the portraits could see one another, and the design of the room, made the acoustics much better. The portraits were much happier, as they could see one another, and talk even if there were no live people in the room. Harry placed stools that swiveled so that you could turn in them when speaking to the different portraits. Hermione congratulated him on his ingenuity. Ginny just kissed him, because she wanted to.

Harry got Remus to talk about his relation ship with Tonks, and when they were getting married. He didn't know where they would have the ceremony, but it would be in a month, before Tonks would begin to show. Lily, mumbled something. "What was that Lily?" Remus asked.

"I said we would appreciate it if you had it right here. We would all like to see you become the person you were meant to be, and with the one your were meant to be with."

"Lily, I would be honored to have it here, but Tonks would have to agree with it. The wedding itself does not have to be a large crowd, but the after celebration, could be quite large, and this would be the perfect place for the reception, as you do have quite a large Ball room." With this Lily started to cry. "Lily, I'm sorry, what did I say to upset you?" asked Remus.

"Oh Remus, it has been so long since I last danced in real life. James and I get to shuffle around the frame of our portrait, but the feel of the dance floor is so much more exciting. I miss it." Lily continued.

Hermione, ever the thinker, brought up, "Lily, can you enter other portrait frames, or just James'?"

"I don't know Hermione, I never tried. Hold on a minute." She attempted to move into Sirius' Frame, and after a few seconds, there she was in Sirius' portrait. Sirius grabbed her and spun her around, "I never thought I would get to do that again Lils." He started to give her a kiss, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and there was James.

"Don't forget fleabag, I can travel as well."

"Shite, I knew there had to be something that would screw this up. Hi Prongsie, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, isn't it, though. Now if you don't mind, you could you release my wife, so that we might get back to our own portrait." The whole crew was laughing at the antics of the two Marauders.

Hermione calmed herself down, so that she could continue on with her thought. "Suppose we had a very large portrait of a ballroom put up in the main ballroom, so that you could dance, along with every one else? We could have your Portraits moved, after the wedding, into the ballroom."

Lily's eyes lit up, "Hermione, if I could leave this portrait, I would just kiss you. You are as brilliant as Harry said. Harry, could you get this done?"

"Consider it done mom. It will be up, as soon as I can find someone to to it." Harry said.

Ginny came up with his answer, "Harry, I know who could do it?"

"Really Ginny, who?"

"Dean Thomas. He is a brilliant artist. I have seen some of his work."

"Harry, Ginny's right, I have seen his work also, and Dean is brilliant." added Hermione.

"Ginny, do you think you can get him to do it. I'll pay him whatever he wants. up to a point."

"What is that point, Harry?" Ginny asked

"We will approach that when I see his offer."

Well now all they had to do, was figure out who would be at the wedding and who would be added for the reception.

TP-}

Ron finally made it out of bed, and down to the main floor. He started to look around. trying to find every one. He looked in the portrait room, but noticed the portraits were missing, so he left, without entering. He continued to look around, but still couldn't find where they were. He went to the kitchen, and found food there, so he dug in. He had polished off half of the amount, when the others entered to eat. They looked at what was left, and just shook their heads. "What, I was hungry, and thought you guys had already eaten."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore popped in. "Dang, you guys were hungry weren't you. There was enough food there to feed an army." Piped in Alvin. Simon hit him in the back of his head, and told him to shush. Ron gave a slight blush, but continued eating.

Harry just Simon to prepare some more food, so that the rest of them could eat. He also aske Theodore to get Dobby and Winky,and then they could all join them. Theodore came back. "I am sorry Master Harry, but they seem to be gone."

"Hm, I wonder where they are off to. Oh well, won't you three join us for lunch." And they did.

"It was about four hour later, when Dobby and Winky returned. Nothing was said about where they were, and they didn't offer them an explanation. If Ginny had asked Winky, Winky would have told her. She was about to, when Harry held her back. Dobby had told Harry of his feelings for Winky, and felt it was none of his business about what they were doing.

Ginny had flooed Dean, and he said he would come over, and see what the task all involved. About an hour later, Dean had looked at the ballroom, and how large the wall was he was supposed to paint. He whistled. "Damn Harry, that is going to be one huge portrait. I am going to need help with it. With about four others, we should get it done in about three weeks. It will cost you though. Five thousand Galleons each, and I get one dance with Ginny."

Harry looked to Ginny, to see if she agreed, She bit her bottom lip, and looked doubtfull. "Sorry Dean, but if the dance has to be part of the bargain, then we will have to refuse."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought I'd throw that in, on a hope, but if she doesn't want to, I guess the Five thou each will have to do." and the deal was set, and they would get started the next morning.

Ginny had heard from Colin that Dean was waiting for the chance to get with Ginny, as he had always liked her. She did not want to give him any false hope.

They finished it in two weeks, as there were no people to add to the portrait. Dean told them it had to dry for about a week before it could be used by the portraits. After that it would be safe for Harry's parents and the other portraits to use. Harry paid the money to the five, and offered Dean to join them for the reception, which he accepted, still hoping for that dance with Ginny. He left, a much richer man.

Ginny approached Harry after Dean left, "Harry, I know you saw Colin and I together in the map, right. After we did that, Colin made the mistake to tell Dean this, and Dean made it a point to try and get me alone with him. I don't know if I can trust him."

"Ginny, do you have feelings for Dean, I mean strong feelings? Enough to make me jealous? I have no fear of you running off with him. I love you Ginny, and I think you love me too. If Dean should ask you to dance, and you accept, so what. You will come back to me after the dance, or at least, I hope you do. You are your own woman Ginny, and I have no claim over you. I would never presume to own you."

Ginny walked up to Harry, and put her head against his chest. "I love you Harry James Potter, and I will always come back to you. I may dance with Dean, or I may not, but, if i do, It will be your arms that I will be thinking were wrapped around me, not that I would allow Dean to wrap his arms around me."

Harry and Ginny walked up to Her room, to find Hermione and Ron in a very compromising position. Let's just say, that their hands were very busy, and not in sight. They heard Ginny, as she cleared her throat, and tried to remove their hands, but, Hermione had her watch stuck on Ron's belt, and couldn't get her hand out. She kept tugging on the belt, but with her hand being where it was, it presented a comical sight. It looked like she was trying desperately to get him off. Ron was just looking down at her hand, with a dumb expression on his face.

Hermione looked up, "I need a little help here, somebody."

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other. Ginny put it the best, "You couldn't pay me enough to end the look on your faces. I should go get Sirius and Remus to see them."

"Did someone mention my name?" Sirius poked his head into the room, and saw Hermione's predicament. "Moony, come here, hurry. You have to see this." Sirius roared laughing.

Remus came running in to the room, and stopped short when he saw Hermione's hand jerking, trying to get away from Ron's belt. Sirius and Remus were rolling on the floor, laughing their arse's off. Harry and Ginny were holding each other up, they were laughing so hard.

Hermione had turned a very bright red, and Ron was starting to snicker, but stopped as soon as Hermione shot him a glare. Sirius got up, and used his wand to get her untangled. Then he told her, "Whenever you want to tangle your hand in my belt, let me know, it looks like fun." He sported a black eye for the next four days, but he felt it was worth it at the look on Hermione and Ron's face. When James was told of the incident, he, Sirius and Moony dropped out of their frames onto the floor laughing. Peter had to hold onto his to keep from doing the same, and Lily just smiled at the two love birds. It was a running joke for the next week.

Harry asked his parents if they wanted to be put in the ball room before the wedding, to pratice before the reception, and they both said yes, but asked if the other three could join them, as they all could use the practice. Harry thought about it, and said to Ginny, "Come with me sweetheart, I have an idea." She followed him to the floo, where he used the powder, and asked for Minerva McGonagall. He poked his head in, to find her sitting at her desk.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Professor, I would like to know if there are any portraits that would like to join in on Remus and Tonks wedding reception? We had Dean Thomas create a huge portrait of a ball room, so that my mom and dad could dance at the reception, and would like to know if any of the Hogwarts portraits would like to join in the dancing?"

Minerva for the first time Harry could remember, smiled at the suggestion. "Thank you Harry. I believe there are about two hundred or so that would like to join in. But how would we get them there?"

"Could the Hogwarts House-elves transport them?"

"Too bad you didn't show this brilliance in school Mr. Potter."

"Well, to be truthful, Minerva, I was kind of busy, trying to stay alive, and keep every one else alive too."

"Yes, I suppose that could be used as an excuse. But it was a brilliant idea, and one that will be put to use. When do you want this done?"

"When ever it is good for you, Professor, but it should be soon, as the wedding is in a week, and they should get some practice in."

"Mr. Potter, You have Been around Miss Granger to long, she is starting to rub off on you." and with this, Harry started laughing so hard, he had tears forming in his eyes. Minnie looked at him kind of strange. "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

Harry explained about what she said, and the tale of Hermione's plight, and Minerva laughed for the first time in front of Harry. She had a hearty laugh, and she shook when she did, and then she did something completely unexpected, she snorted. Instead of being embarrassed, she laughed that much harder.

Ginny could hear the two of them laughing, and wondered what was going on. Harry and Minerva soon broke off the connection, and Harry tumbled out of the floo, still laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally got his breath, and told Ginny the whole story, and now the two were rolling on the floor, in a fit of laughter. Hermione walked in on this.

"What are you two on about? Why did you leave us in the ball room. Harry told her of his suggestion to Minerva, and she was very proud of Harry for his thoughtfulness, and then blew a gasket, when Harry told her of the laugh they shared at Hermione's expense. Hermione was about to leave, in a rage, when Harry stopped her. "Hermione, you know I don't mean to hurt you, but you have to admit, it was a funny situation. It was made funnier, when Minerva started to laugh, and then snort. That just got us laughing even harder. If Minnie can laugh at her embarrassing moment, why can't you laugh at yours?"

Hermione's shoulders drooped down, and she had a look of defeat on her face. "Harry, Minnie didn't get caught with her hand down someones pants., and then have it spread all over the place. What is every body going to think of me?"

"That you're human, with feelings, emotions, and desires, like every one else. That you can allow your self to give into these desires, like every one else. And that like every one else, you get caught in an embarrassing situation, like every one else. Did Ginny carry on like that, when she found out about me finding her on the map, with Colin, and her dot turning red. Hermione, it's a part of life, that every one shares. Just shrug it off, and next time, use a locking and silencing charm."

"Oh, you have no worries about that, I already put an automatic locking and silencing charm on the door, when I, meaning Me, close it. Not when Ron closes it, or you, or any one else, just me. The reason for that is, it will only happen on my terms."

"Good girl, see you're already thinking ahead. Now, let's go see what every body is doing, and tell them the good news, minus the laughing." and he took the two ladies arms and walked out of the den, looking for the rest of the family.


	15. Chapter 15

The Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 15

This was it. The final day of Remus Lupin's being alone. He was so thankful of everything that his friends and family had done for him, but it was nothing compared to what his wonderful bride to be had done for him. In four short months, she wouls make him a father. He never would have thought that possible. He was in the reception area, where he knew the Portraits would be. "James, Lily, I know you are not real, but illusion. It still makes me happy that you will be able to watch the proceedings, after the ceremony. I wish you could be there for the wedding. Nym is soooo beautiful, isn't she? Please forgive my tears, as there seems to be something in my eye."

Lily giggled, "Yes Remus, something is in you eye. It's called love. And I know of no one who deserves it more. I have some news for you, that James and I wish to share with you. We have been granted a twelve hour leave of living. We will be at your wedding, but you, or any of your guests will not know us. We will be in another form. It was the only way that he would allow us to return."

"You're kidding me right, you really aren't going to be there?" Moony went on.

James stepped in, "No Moony, we will be there. It is a one time thing, and we wanted it to be with you, and Tonks. We could have waited and be there for Harry and Ginny's wedding, but I think they already we are going to be there for their wedding, in their hearts. That id all that matters, because as long as we are accepted there, we will always be there. Don't try to look for us, as you won't recognize us. But be assured, we will be there."

"Well, when will you be there?"

"We will be there for the entire ceremony, and the reception, for the most part. Just be sure to save some time from the wedding, as Lily and I want at least ten dances, five with each other, one with each of you and tonks, One with Sirius and I believe Hermione, and two with Harry and Ginevra. One for whoever."

"I believe I want one with Neville, as he is Alice and Frank's son, and you coul probably dance with his date, Luna I think her name is, no, not Luna, Hannah. Luna is the one with Sirius. Hard to keep every body's name straight." Lily quipped.

"Listen friends, I have to go and get ready. I may not know who you will be, but at least I know you will be there. Have fun, and Lily, I look forward to our dance, who ever you may be." Moony laughed, as he left the Hall

TP-}

Harry, Sirius, and Ron were standing on the stage, straightening out Moony's attire. "What the hell did you do, Moony, Sleep in these all night? Jeez, you would think you could wait to do it, after the wedding, not before, and fully dressed. Some people, I just don't know." Sirius joked.

"Listen, could you save the comedy routine for later, It's almost time. Damn, I don't think I have ever been this nervous. Thank heavens for the hangover potion, as I would have been in bad shape right now." Moony groaned

Harry was in full spirits, "Moony, we all would be in bad shape if it weren't for Dobby and Winky. It was their idea to have it ready this morning, for when we got up." As he finished hi statement, the music keyed, and the wedding march began. The four watched as the procession started, and the first out were Luna, and Colin Creevy. Luna was the flower girl, and Colin was the Ring bearer, and official photographer. He had his camera, on fully automatic, to include film change.

Next, were Fleur, and Bill. Fleur being a Bridesmaid, and Bill being a groomsman. Sirius left the stage, and waited, as Hermione came out, and escorted her to the stage. She was the Maid of Honor, and he was the best man, along with Harry. Remus couldn't decide, so he took both. Now it was Harry's turn, as Ginny also started out the door. She also was A Maid of Honor, as they had two Best Men. Harry walked her to the steps, steadied her, as she climbed them, and then took his place next to Sirius. The music changed to que the crowd for the Bride's entrance. Remus wanted to look around to see if he could spot James and Lily, but the vision in front of him was too much. Tonks was accompanied down the path by her father, Ted. They stopped at the bottom of the steps, and were joined by Remus. They waited for the minister to say, "Who gives this woman away to this this man?"

"I Theodore, Robert Tonks, Give Nymphadora Nadine Tonks to Remus John Lupin, turning over all rights of protection to said same Individual." Remus watched as Mym Kissed her dad on the cheek, then turned and held out her hand for Remus to take. Remus took her hand, and together they joined their friends on stage.

The minister then began the ceremony. There were vows of love, and vows of honor. There were promises of devotion and care. There was a moment of light, then a moment of cheers, as the minister pronounced them Husband and Wife. There lips met, before he had a chance to say, "You may...continue to kiss the bride." He laughed, along with every one else.

TP-}

The reception started with the opening dance between Husband and Wife. After five minutes, they were joined by the rest of the wedding ensamble. Then, it was every man and woman for them selves. Remus and Tonks stepped away from the dance floor, to watch the portraits of the dancers. Tonks looked close, but could not find Lily and James. "Rem, where are Lily and James? This was all for them, and there not even up there dancing?"

"Oh, I'm sure their around her somewhere, Nym. They wouldn't miss this for the world."

Tonks and Remus were soon sharing their dances with their maids and groomsmen. When they got their dance with Harry and Ginny, she leaned in and said, "I'm so happy for you Mooey. You really deserve her." Remus felt a tear in his eye. He knew then and there, this was Lily. He hugged her close, and heard her laugh quietly in his ear. "Take care of her, and our young Marauder, and look for us in the portrait in ten minutes. We will wave at you, and I will give you a wink." She kissed him on the cheek, and led him to his new bride. He and Harry exchanged partners, and he saw tears in Nym's eyes.

"Rem, I know you won't believe this, but, that was not Harry. Well, it was, but it wasn't. It was James, in Harry's body. I was so thrilled to be with him, that I wanted to shout it out, but, he told me I couldn't, as they were not supposed to be there. Does that mean you danced with Lily?"

"Yes, my darling, that was Lily. Believe it or not, Her eyes were even green. Come on, I want you to see something right quick." And they walked over to the portraits.

They watched as Lily and James walked in to the portrait, and looked down on the two newlyweds. They waved at them, and Lily winked at Remus, and he laughed, even as he was crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Harry.

"They talked to us three days ago, and told us what they were granted to do, but they asked us not to tell you. Mom said she would tell you the day of the wedding. She was in our minds the during the whole ceremony. It was so hard to keep a straight face, what with Dads telling me of his wedding, and how Sirius and you, and Wormy, were trying there best to keep him at ease, buy telling you dirty jokes. He even told me some. I almost feel of the stange at one of them."

"Which one was it, Harry?"

"I don't think the girls want to hear it, Remus."

The two ladies echoed, "Yes we do!"

"Looks like you're out numbered sport." Remus added.

"All right, here goes. Mind you, I'm not as talented as dad is with comedy. [There were these two ladies who got off work, one Friday evening. It had been a particularly rough week, so they decided to unwind, at a dance club, looking to hook up with some good looking guy. They had been there for about 2 hours, and were ready to leave, when the blond lady saw this hunk standing alone with a drink in his hand. She walked over to him, and asked what time it was. He pulled down his zipper, whipped out his woody, and told her 9:15. She looked at him kind of wierd, and walked away. She told her friend, and she wouldn't believe her story, so the blond told her to go ask him herself. So she waited about 1/2 an hour, and walked over to the guy and asked him the time. He pulled down his zipper, pulled out his woody, and said 9:15. She looked at him and said "Wait a minute, about 45 minutes ago my friend came over and asked you the time and you said it was 9:15. I think your watch is broke?" He took his woody in his hand and started to shake it vigorously while saying, "Damn self winding watches."] Harry finished.

The four of them were laughing hard enough to get a crowd around them, wondering what was so funny. Tonks and Ginny were laughing so hard, the tears in their eyes were of mirth, not sorrow.

Ginny had to tell them, "Hermione is going to pee her britches, when she hears that. Oh, I can't wait. Ooooo, speak of the devil Hermione, love, come here, I have to tell you something."

She pulled Hermione closer to her, and told her the joke. Hermione laughed so hard, that she did what Ginny said, blushed, and ran for the ladies room. The four were laughing once again.

Hermione made it back, but, she was the color of a plum. "That was a mean trick, you pulled there Ginny. Who told you that joke, anyways. Ginny explained what Harry had said about the Marauders trying to calm James down, before his wedding. Hermione started laughing again, and Ginny had to calm hjer down, before she had to take another run. The crisis was averted, but it didn't stop the laughter.

The evening was a great success. The portraits from Hogwarts expressed their thanks to the new married couple, and to Harry for his great idea.

Tonks and Remus soon left for their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin.

TP-}

In the following years, Harry and Ginny Married, and Had three children, The first, a boy named James Arthur Potter. and two girls, Lily Ann Potter, and Jasmine Renee Potter. Remus and Tinks hed another boy, after Teddy Remus. He was named Sirius Peter. He would learn to love his name, as he grew older.

Believe it or not, Ron and Hermione got married one year to the day later than Harry and Ginny. They had two girls, Rose Endora, and Luna Nymphadora. Tonks didn't know if she was happy about that one or not. At least it was her middle name.

Sirius marrried an actress named Helena Bonham Carter, and they had one boy, names Hercules Samson. Helena later on became popular with the family, as she was asked to play in a movie that was a ficticious rendition of Harry's trials at school. She was asked to play Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix. Sirius was laughing hes arse off, when he saw the movie, and saw his wife running around on screen yelling, "I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black." This was at the premiere of the movie about Harry's fifth year. He and his wife were asked to leave.

THE END

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I always try to bring you some different ideas about what J. K. wrote. She is a brilliant author, and is so gracious to let us play in her field of expertise. Yes people have their different ideas about who should have been paired to who, and who should have lived, and who should have died. In the end, it is Jo, who had the final say, and to that, I tip my hat, to a job well done. Thank you J.K. Rowling, for delivering onto us, one Harry James Potter, and all his friends. As always, Keeperoliver, or Ollie the Keeper. Smoooches to you know who.


End file.
